Without You
by ChickInTheWorld
Summary: Austin and Ally love each other, but what happens when they get separated. By Ally's dad.  ***DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED THROUGHOUT THE STORY!***  Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**It was a dark, gloomy rainy day. I was walking to the bus stop.**

Trish: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hey!

**I replied and then my eye caught something. A face I haven't seen before, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. **

Ally: Who is he?

Trish: (_yelling_) A new kid, and by the way he's HOT!

**Everyone turns their head and start staring at Trish.**

Trish: Mind your own business people! Private conversation here!

**Just then the bus came and everyone got in.**

**A week passed and I noticed that this new kid was really likable in our school. Later on that week I had the nerve to talk to him.**

Ally: Hey my name is Ally, what's yours?

New Kid: (_quietly_) Dallas

Ally: Well nice meeting you Dallas!

Dallas: Yea, hasn't anyone told you that you are beautiful?

**I started blushing.**

Ally: Not until now.

**Dallas started laughing. I didn't want to look weird so I faked a laugh.**

**As the sophomore year continued, Dallas and I started becoming friends. Many girls were jealous that I was Dallas' best friend. **

**It was the last day of our sophomore year, and everyone was signing yearbooks, saying good-byes, or handing out papers for summer school. Everyone was having a good time even me. I decided to go clean out my locker and get ready for the summer.**

Ally: Why is this in my locker?

**I held out Trish's purse**.

?: (_teasing_) Talking to yourself?

**I turned around and saw a two tall boys that I have never seen before. One had freckles along with red hair. And the other one had blonde messy hair with beautiful hazel eyes. To be honest the blondie was pretty cute.**

Blonde Guy: Are you Ally Dawson?

**Wow he is so freaking cute.**

Ally: Yea, I'm Ally!

Blonde Guy: Hey, my name is Austin Moon nice meeting you.

**He said holding out his hand with a smile that melted me. I shook his hand and just looked at him ****with amazement.**

Austin: Well.. . I heard you're a good songwriter.

Ally: (_blushing_) Well I'm not that good.

Austin: (_shocked_) Are you kidding everyone in Miami High knows that you're the best!

**I smiled and tried not to look stupid. **

Red-headed Guy: My name is Dez!

**Wow I totally forgot he was there.**

Ally: Well, hey Dez. How... (_interrupted_)

Dez: Sorry I don't talk to strangers!

**He then just left and had a confused look on his face.**

Austin: Don't worry he's like that. Well... like I was saying you're a really good songwriter and I would like for you to be my partner!

Ally: Your partner?

Austin: Yea, I'm planning to start a music career and I would like for you to be my partner.

Ally: Ohhh... I get it!

Austin: Yea. So what do you think? Do you want to be my songwriter?

**Of course I would want to be his songwriter that meant I would get to spend more time with him! Wait Ally, what are you thinking do you think that such a dreamy guy like Austin would ever like you!**

Austin: Ally...Ally...ALLY!

Ally: Yea, I would love to be your songwriter!

Austin: Yay! Thanks a lot Ally!

**I just smiled and stood there staring into his eyes. Even though it was pretty awkward. He probably thought I was a weirdo. I could tell by the way he was looking at me. **

**Finally, summer has arrived! No more school! I later received a call from Dallas. He told me to go to his house at 5. I immediately got dressed and headed out the door. I then arrived at Dallas' house and knocked on the door. And then there he appeared, the guy with the shiniest smile, Dallas**

Dallas: Hey Ally, (_looks at me_) You look beautiful... like always. Come on in.

**I walked in and looked around. It was a small, but an elegant house**.

Ally: Nice place.

Dallas: Thanks! Wanna watch a movie and just chill.

Ally: Sure, but what are we watching?

Dallas: Abduction.

Ally: Yay... we get to see Taylor Lautner!

**Dallas smiled. Then, he put in the movie and we started watching it. Throughout the movie Dallas tried cuddling with me, but I just got away from him. After the movie ended and the credits were playing, Dallas started talking again.**

Dallas: Did you like the movie?

Ally: Yea, it was great. Well... I better get going. It was nice hanging with you!

**I headed towards the door when all of the sudden Dallas' hand grabbed my arm.**

Dallas: Ally, I love you! Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**I was shocked. Dallas asked me out. I didn't like him. Well... I just saw him as a friend nothing more, nothing less. The only person I loved was Austin Moon. I thought about it and realized that Austin would never love me or even ask me out. I needed to stop loving Austin Moon! Maybe if I accepted Dallas, I would totally stop liking Austin.**

Ally: Yes! I do want to go out with you.

**I then ran toward the door and left. I had tears in my eyes. And I was also thinking that I just did the stupidest thing ever!**

**When I wasn't with Dallas I was hanging out with Austin, Dez, and Trish. Austin and I worked on many songs and we started to become close friends. Austin and I were inside the practice room in Sonic Boom. Austin and I sat down on the piano bench and we started writing a song called ****Count On Me****. When we were finished writing the song I played it on the piano, while Austin sang along with me. Austin stared as my fingers flew across the piano. **

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**  
><strong>I'll sail the world to find you**  
><strong>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**  
><strong>I'll be the light to guide you****

Find out what we're made of**  
><strong>When we are called to help our friends in need****

You can count on me like 1 2 3**  
><strong>I'll be there**  
><strong>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**  
><strong>And you'll be there**  
><strong>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah****

Wooooh, Wooooh**  
><strong>yeah Yeah****

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**  
><strong>I'll sing a song**  
><strong>beside you**  
><strong>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
><strong>Everyday I will**  
><strong>remind you****

Ohh**  
><strong>Find out what we're made of**  
><strong>When we are called to help our friends in need****

You can count on me like 1 2 3**  
><strong>I'll be there**  
><strong>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**  
><strong>You'll be there**  
><strong>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh**  
><strong>Yeah Yeah****

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
><strong>I'll never let go**  
><strong>Never say goodbye****

You can count on me like 1 2 3**  
><strong>I'll be there**  
><strong>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**  
><strong>You'll be there**  
><strong>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah****

Wooooh, Wooooh**  
><strong>you can count on me cos' I can count on you

**Austin looked up from the piano and started to stare in my eyes.**

Austin: (_whispering_) You're an amazing songwriter.

**He put his hand on my cheek and started to lean forward. My heart beated fastly. Then he stopped.**

Austin: I'm sorry Ally. I can't do this, you're my friend and you're dating Dallas.

**He then ran downstairs. Austin was right I was dating Dallas and I couldn't cheat on him. But wait, the only reason I did date Dallas was because I wanted to forget about Austin, but how could I if we will always be writing songs together! I then started running downstairs to catch up to him. I saw as he disappeared and exited Sonic Boom. I followed and yelled.**

Ally: Austin!

**Austin didn't even look back. I think he feels bad for what he did. Then, I saw when he stopped running and went up to a blonde, tall girl. What was he doing? Minutes later the girl got closer to Austin and hugged him. The girl later walked with Austin to the food court and they both started talking and eating together. I couldn't take it anymore I was so... JEALOUS! So, then I ran back to the practice room and sat on the piano bench. I laid my head on the piano and started crying and crying.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

?: Ally wake up!

**I then opened my eyes and I saw myself sleeping on the piano bench.**

Ally: (_grumpy_) Hey, Trish! Why did you wake me up!

Trish: I'm sorry, but guess what!

Ally: What?

Trish: I just got fired from Garden Delights!

Ally: How's that good?

Trish: Because...

**She shows Ally her hand, which is full of rings and bracelets.**

Trish: I gotta job at Jared Jewelers!

Ally: (_rolls eyes_) Wow Trish...

Trish: What's wrong with you? You look so sad.

Ally: (_sighs_) It's Austin.

Trish: (_dramatically_) WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!

Ally: Trish, it's a long story.

Trish: Just tell me. I wanna know!

Ally: Okay.

**I told Trish the whole story. How Austin was gonna kiss me. How he left. How I ran after him. And how I saw him with another girl.**

Trish: Awww... Ally. Wait... aren't you dating Dallas?

Ally: Yea. Why?

Trish: Then, why did you get so upset when you saw Austin with another girl. And why did you want Austin to kiss you!

Ally: Because Trish!

Trish: Because what?

Ally: Because.

Trish: (_yelling_) Wait... you like Austin!

Ally: (_chews hair_) No I don't.

**Trish then gives me "the look".**

Ally: Fine... Yes I do like Austin Moon! In fact I'm in love with him!  
>Trish: (<em>gasps<em>) Then why are you dating Dallas?

Ally: Cuz I thought that if I dated Dallas I would stop loving Austin.

Trish: Well you need to tell Austin and get rid of... Dallas!

**Then, their conversation gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Ally gets up and answers the door. When she opens the door she sees a pizza guy with blonde hair and a fake mustache. **

Pizza Guy: Pizza delivery for Ms. Dawson.

Ally: I didn't order pizza. Did you Trish?

Trish: Nope.

Ally: Wait a minute I recognize that voice. You're Austin... Moon!

Pizza Guy (Austin): Yea, it's me.

Ally: Wait why are you wearing a fake mustache?

Austin: Ohh.. cuz I found it on the bus and I thought it would look cool on me.

Ally: (_shakes her head and takes the mustache off of Austin's face_) Wow.

Dez: Hey Trish. Guess what?

Trish: (_annoyed_) What...

Dez: I got your old job at Garden Delights!

Trish: I don't care Dez.

**Then Trish and Dez started fighting like a married couple. Trish and Dez left the practice room and they left me and Austin alone in the practice room.**

Austin: Wow that was a random fight.

Ally: Sure was.

Austin: Hey Ally... I'm really sorry for what happened earlier today with the "almost kiss".

Ally: Austin, it's okay I'm not mad.

Austin: Really..?

Ally: Yea, but I'm still mad at you.

Austin: But, you just said that you weren't mad at me.

Ally: I'm not mad because of the "almost kiss". I'm mad because of something else you did.

Austin: What else did I do? Ohh.. wait! I'm sorry for drawing on one of your favorite magazines! It's just that I was bored and I thought you wouldn't notice.

Ally: I wasn't mad at you because of that! Wait... YOU DREW ON MY MAGAZINE!

Austin: Ally... forget it. Just tell me why are you mad at me.

Ally: You should know.

Austin: I don't know that's why I'm asking you.

Ally: Ohh.. REALLY! Tell me who's your new girlfriend. The one you were hugging by the food court after the "almost kiss".

Austin: Ohh.. yea! That's my sister Rydel.

Ally: Your sister?

Austin: Yea, I was telling her about the "almost kiss". And how bad I felt. Wait... YOU WERE JEALOUS!

Ally: Me jealous? Please... Why would I be jealous?  
>Austin: Maybe because you have a crush on AUSTIN MOON.<p>

Ally: Nope that's not it.

Austin: Well... Ally I need to tell you something. Ever since I saw you I've been getting this weird feeling. It's just that your eyes... your smile just melt me. And I know your dating Dallas and I know you don't like me. But... I just have to tell you that ever since I met you Allyson Dawson I have loved you. And no other girl makes me feel what I'm feeling for you. Allyson I love you with all my heart.

Ally: LOL! Since when do you call me Allyson?

Austin: I don't know. I think I got too cheesy.

Ally: No you didn't and Austin... I love you too. You're the only guy I have ever loved.

Austin: Really then I wonder why you are dating Dallas!

**I then explained to him the only reason why I was dating Dallas. **

Austin: Ally, how could you think that I wouldn't love you.

Ally: Because... you're so dreamy and I'm (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: And you're beautiful.

Ally: (_blushes_) Thanks.

**Austin then pulls my close to him and hugs me. I could feel his warmth. I look up to his face and noticed him grinning at me. Then, my phone ringed and I answered it. It was Dallas. Austin then saw the caller id and sighed. He lets go of me so I could go answer the phone.**

(on the phone)

Ally: Dallas, I think that me and you should stop dating. I think it would be best for us to just be friends. I never saw you more than a friend to begin with so... what do you say?

Dallas: Ally I don't want to be friends. I want to be your boyfriend. I'm either your boyfriend or nothing.

Ally: Then I guess you're weren't friends or nothing.

Dallas: I can't believe you! We only dated for 2 days 3 hours and 34 minute and 36 seconds. And I bet you left me for that Austin Moon kid.

Ally: Yes, because I realized that the only guy I've ever liked was Austin Moon!

**Dallas hanged up.**

Austin: Wow Ally he really loved you.

Ally: But I didn't!

Austin: Wow... you're sooo cute!

**I then sat back down beside Austin. Austin then brought me close to him again. He lifted my chin up and leaned forward. I then felt his lips on my mine. I felt fireworks exploding. Then I felt Austin's hand rubbing my thigh. I leaned back and said:**

Ally: Let's not get sexually here.

Austin: Sorry, I got carried away.

Ally: It's okay.

**Austin started grinning.**

Ally: Austin I have something to tell you, but it's sorta embarrassing.

Austin: What is it?

Ally: You just gave me my first kiss.

Austin: Don't worry! You just gave me my first kiss. (_blushing_)

Ally: Really... but you're Austin Moon.

Austin: I know but I was just waiting for the perfect girl.

**I started blushing. We got up and Austin started holding my hand. We went downstairs to see what Trish and Dez were doing.**

Trish: Tacos are better than burritos!  
>Dez: No they aren't!<p>

**Then they both stopped when they noticed we were standing behind them. They both looked down and noticed us holding hands.**

Trish/Dez: You guys are dating?

Austin: Patience. Umm... Ally I wrote you a song all by myself!

**Austin grabbed a guitar and got a wrinkled paper out of his pocket. Then started singing.**

From the moment I saw you**  
><strong>From the moment I looked into your eyes**  
><strong>There was something about you I knew, I knew**  
><strong>That you were once in a lifetime**  
><strong>A treasure near impossible to find**  
><strong>And I know how lucky I am to have you****

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away**  
><strong>The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day**  
><strong>And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**  
><strong>But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you****

I can't believe that I have you**  
><strong>I can't believe that you're here in my arms**  
><strong>I've been waiting a life time for you, for you**  
><strong>And I've dreamed about you**  
><strong>Pictured in my mind who I would see**  
><strong>But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be****

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away**  
><strong>(take your breath away)**  
><strong>The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)**  
><strong>And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**  
><strong>But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you****

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away**  
><strong>(take your breath away)**  
><strong>The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day**  
><strong>And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few**  
><strong>But I've never seen anything as beautiful**  
><strong>But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you****

From the moment I saw you**  
><strong>From the moment I looked into your eyes

**He stops singing.**

Ally: That was amazing.

Austin: Ally, when I wrote this song you were my inspiration. Ally like I've told you earlier I love you a lot and I would like to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?

Ally: Of course I would like to be your girlfriend!  
><strong>They both start getting closer when all of the sudden someone starts crying.<strong>

Trish: Dez! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!

Dez: (_gets a Kleenex and wipes his tears away_) It's just so cute and romantic.

**Trish smacks his head and frowns at him. Austin and I start cracking up.**

Trish: You ruined their moment.

Dez: Sorry guys! I'm just emotional.

Austin/Ally: It's okay!

Austin: Who wants pizza? And don't worry I got mushroom and pepperoni.

Dez/Trish: Yay!

**Trish and Dez started running upstairs to go eat. Austin and I followed them. But in the middle of the stairway Austin grabs me and gives me a quick kiss.** **Then he started holding my hand and we continued walking up the stairs. When we got to the practice room, Trish and Dez were already eating and arguing... of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally: Here's your change! Have a nice day.

Customer: Thanks!

**I'm so tired today! So many customers!**

Ally: Dad! My shift is over!

**I saw as my dad was coming downstairs.**

Dad: Okay!

Ally: I'll be in the practice room!

Dad: Okay!

**Wow sometimes I just hated my dad.**

**I went in the practice room and sat down on the piano bench.**

Ally: Well... I'm in the mood for writing a song. Let's so how should I start it...?

**Hours later I finally finished the song. I named it Better Together and it went like this:**

Uh-huh oh oh.

Uh-huh oh oh oh.

Sometimes, I get in my own way.

I need someone to say.

Hey, what are you thinking?

Your words, they're always just in time.

Just like a perfect rhyme.

Like, you're not even trying.

Like pieces of a puzzle,

Without each other.

We're in trouble, trouble.

Hey, (hey) I will always stay.

By your side forever,

'Cause we're better together.

Hey, (hey) there's no other way,

We'll make it through whatever.

'Cause we're better together.

Like the waves need the sand to crash on.

Like the sun needs the world to shine on.

You're the bright side of every day,

Me without you just isn't the same.

Hey, (hey) I will always stay (stay).

By your side forever, (ever)

'Cause we're better together.

Hey, (hey) there's no other way,

We'll make it through whatever.

'Cause we're better together.

Uh-huh oh oh.

Uh-huh oh oh oh.

Austin: That was awesome!

Ally: You were listening to it this whole time.

Austin: Yea, I didn't want to interrupt you.

Ally: I wrote today.

Austin: Really..? I like it.

Ally: I knew you would.

**Austin then hugged me and started kissing me.**

?: Allyson Dawson! What in the world are you doing!

**I then leaned back and stopped kissing Austin.**

Ally: Dad, I can explain!

Ally's Dad: Do you have any respect for yourself?

Ally: I do dad, but (_get interrupted_)

Austin: Sir, I'm really sorry. I know I was doing wrong. It wasn't her fault it was mine and (_gets interrupted_)

Ally's Dad: If you knew you were doing wrong then why did you do it! I don't want to see you with my daughter ever again! You hear me! GET OUT OF MY STORE!

**Austin then left Sonic Boom. Leaving me and my dad alone.**

Ally's Dad: I can't believe you would disobey me!

Ally: I wasn't disobeying you!

Ally's Dad: Yes, you were! I told you that I didn't want you to date any guys expect Ethan. In fact I want you to date Ethan!

Ally: Dad, you can't chose who I love! I love Austin!

Ally's Dad: Well I don't like Austin for you. He's a wanna be rock star that will dump you whenever he doesn't need you anymore! You should pick someone like Ethan! Ethan's so decent and proper.

Ally: (_crying_) Dad I don't care I love Austin and he loves me! And I'll do anything to be with him.

**I start heading towards the door with tears in my eyes. Then my dad grabbed my arm.**

Ally's Dad: If you keep on seeing that Moon kid then it will leave me no choice but to move far away from Miami!

Ally: Dad you can't do that!

Ally's Dad: O YES I CAN!

**With that he headed towards the door and slammed the door shut, leaving me in the practice room alone. **

**Later that night I gotta text from Austin.**

(text from Austin)

Austin: Hey Ally r u ok...? i'm srry 4 wat happened... it was all my fault

Ally: Yea im ok. n it wazxnt ur fault! Mah dad jusxxz yelled me nd sayyd sum horriblee thiinqxxz

Austin: Like wat..?

Ally: He sayd dat if I saw u aqaiin... we wood move sumwere else... far away

Austin: Ally! Dats bad!

Ally: Ikr but I dont care. I won't let mah dad control mah life!

Austin: Wow Ally... u sound so bad!

Ally: I noe..! Wanna hanq out 2morrow.

Austin: Yea I qotta an idea. 2Morrow me n my family r qoiinq 2 dah park. All my brothers r brinqinq their qirlfranndxz and my sister is brinqiinq her boyfrannd. I was wonderiinq if u wanted 2 come with me?

Ally: I wood luv 2!

Austin: But wat bout ur dad?

Ally: Don't worry I qotta plan!


	4. Chapter 4

**I held two dress in front of Trish's face. A plain, pink dress and a floral, loose dress.**

Ally: Which one should I wear?

Trish: I think you should wear the floral one since you're just going to the park.

Ally: Yea, you're right.

**I went to the bathroom and changed into my dress. I came out of the bathroom and showed Trish how I looked.**

Ally: How do I look..?

Trish: You look pretty! I just wished that I was like you.

Ally: What do you mean..?

**I sat down beside her.**

Trish: It's that you're always so happy and you never give up.

Ally: What are you talking about! Trish... you're an amazing person and why are you saying all this stuff?

Trish: Because... promise me you won't tell anyone this.

Ally: I promise!

Trish: I think I have a crush on Dez!

**My eyes got wide.**

Ally: You do..?

Trish: Yea...

Ally: Why don't you tell him?  
>Trish: Because I'm scared he might reject me!<p>

Ally: He won't reject you! Listen to me you're an awesome person that has a big heart and (_gets interrupted_)

Trish: I know Ally but I'm talking about my appearance.

Ally: What's wrong with your appearance?

Trish: I don't look attractive enough.

Ally: Trish, don't be silly! You're beautiful!  
>Trish: You think?<p>

Ally: Yea! And I dare you to go and hang out with Dez today and tell him how you feel. Maybe he even feels the same way towards you!

Trish: You think?

Ally: Of course!  
><strong>Trish then gave me a friend hug.<strong>

Trish: Thanks Ally you're the best! Now hurry up you don't wanna be late with your date with Austin.

**I nodded and we both went downstairs to go to talk to my dad. This was where my plan starts. **

Trish: Hey Mr. Dawson!

Ally's Dad: Well hey there Trish!

Trish: I wanted to know if Ally can spend the night at my house, because I'm throwing a sleepover.

Ally's Dad: Ally you're going to a sleepover dressed like that?

Ally: (_sounding suspicious_) Yea... um... I always go to sleepovers dressed like this. Did you know that If you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19. You also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar. (_Chews her hair_)

Ally's Dad: I didn't know that.

Trish: (_yelling_) THAT'S NOT THE POINT! (_sweetl_y) Can Ally go spend the night at my house?

Ally's Dad: Sure why not!

Ally/Trish: Yes!

**Then me and Trish ran out of Sonic Boom and got in Trish's car. **

Ally: Is this even your car? And do you even have a driver's licence?  
>Trish: Nope! And Nope!<p>

Ally: Then, why are you driving!

Trish: Cuz I like having fun!  
>Ally: (<em>rolls eyes<em>) Whatever... hey Trish I feel bad for disobeying my dad.

Trish: Stop being a goody-goody and have fun for once.

Ally: Okay... I'll try.

**Trish then got to the park where I was suppose to meet Austin. I got out of the car and thanked Trish. I then saw Austin and walk over to him. **

Ally: Hey Austin! I told you I had a plan.

Austin: (_smiles_) I know. You look nice.

Ally: (_blushes_) Thanks. You don't look bad yourself.

Austin: Thanks. Wanna go meet my family?

Ally: Sure.

**Austin and I walked over to Austin's family. They looked really nice and friendly. **

Austin: Hey everybody! I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ally.

**Just then they all got up and walked towards me. Rydel and a tall dark haired guy greeted me first. **

Austin: I think you've seen Rydel before.

**He said giving me a look.**

Rydel: Don't worry he told me that you thought I was his girlfriend.

Austin: Yea this is Rydel and that's her boyfriend, Daniel.

**I shook both of their hands. We walked over to 3 other couples.**

Austin: This right here is my older brother, Riker. And his girlfriend, Julia.

Riker: Did you know that Austin was potty trained when he was 6!

Austin: (_gives him a look_) Shut up!

Austin: And over her is Rocky and his girlfriend, Sophia.

Rocky: Hey Ally, I don't know how you like Austin... he's so ugly!

**Austin then smacked Rocky's head and started laughing together. **

Austin: And over here is Ratliff. Ratliff isn't really our brother, he just our friend. But we treat him like a brother. Oohh... and this is his girlfriend, Rebecca.

Ratliff: Hey Ally! Nice Dress!

Ally: Umm... thanks.

Austin: Anyways. And that loner over there. (_he started pointing at a 14-year old boy that was eating a pizza all by himself_) He's Ryland.

Ally: Wow... So where are your parents?

Austin: O yeah... almost forgot come with me.

**I followed Austin. He lead me to the picnic table.**

Austin: This is my dad, Mark and my mom, Margot.

Ally: O Hey nice to meet you.

Mark/Margot: Nice to meet you too.

Mark: Austin, has told us many things about you. But don't worry they're all good things.

Ally: (_laughing_) They better be.

Margot: Ally, you're such a beautiful young lady. Austin, she's perfect for you.

Austin: I know she's.

Margot: Ally, you should come by our house one day, so I can show you all of Austin's baby pictures and maybe a couple of home videos of Austin.

Austin: Mom!

**Then Austin and I left and went by a tree, and were finally alone.**

Austin: Sorry, my family is sorta weird.

Ally: It's okay! I wish my family was like yours. My mom died when I was little (_crying_) and ever since then my dad hasn't been the same.

Austin: I'm sorry Ally.

Ally: (_wipes away tears_) Let's not get sad here. Today is meant to be a happy day!

Austin: You're right! Ohhh.. and I wrote you another song. Remember when you said that your dad had forbidden you to see me.

Ally: Yea.

Austin: Surprisingly... I cried that whole night. Thinking what would happen if I ever loosed you. So I wrote this song named Say You'll Stay .

**Austin started singing the song. **

It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.**  
><strong>It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.**  
><strong>Oh what do you say

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Heyy (Sta-ay)**  
><strong>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)****

No More running around, running around**  
><strong>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)**  
><strong>Running around,**  
><strong>When I'm Around,**  
><strong>Just say you'll stay.****

Ally's Hair**  
><strong>She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. **  
><strong>Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet)**  
><strong>And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,**  
><strong>Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.****

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Heyy (Sta-ay)**  
><strong>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)**  
><strong>[ Lyrics fr**  
><strong>No More running around, running around**  
><strong>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)**  
><strong>Running around,**  
><strong>When I'm Around,**  
><strong>Just say you'll stay.****

(And who-oo)**  
><strong>knows, when we are together,**  
><strong>We never wanna go, oh-oh.**  
><strong>(And you're not)**  
><strong>For Any kind of weather.**  
><strong>I just need to know, to know,**  
><strong>That You,**  
><strong>You'll be, there,**  
><strong>Everytime I need you.****

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)**  
><strong>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)****

No More running around****

Say you'll stay (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)**  
><strong>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)**  
><strong>Hey (Sta-ay)****

No More running around, running around**  
><strong>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)**  
><strong>Running around,**  
><strong>When I'm Around,**  
><strong>Just say you'll stay.

Ally: Wonderful! Austin you're an excellent songwriter. I don't even know why you wanted me to be your partner.

Austin: To be honest I just wanted you to be my songwriter, because... I wanted to know you better and I didn't know how. So... Dez gave me this idea.

Ally: Wow... Austin.

**I then hugged Austin really tight.**

?: Allyson! What are you doing!

Ally: Dad I can explain!

Ally's Dad: No you can't!

**Ally's Dad then grabbed Ally and dragged her out of the park.**

Ally: Austin, I love you!

Austin: Ally, I love you too!


	5. Chapter 5

SO, I'M NOT GETTING A LOT OF REVIEWS, SO I GUESS NO ONE LIKES MY SERIES:( I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION IS THIS SERIES STUPID AND SHOULD I JUST STOP WRITING?

(in the car)

Ally's Dad: ALLYSON, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!  
>Ally: Ummm.. Dad I wasn't doing anything bad!<p>

Ally's Dad: Yes you were! Ohh yea kissing a guy in public isn't bad! Please do you have any respect!

Ally: Dad, it's something called love!

Ally's Dad: Love? Ally you don't know anything about love. You're just a 17-year-old that won't obey her father!

Ally: Dad, you're just a freak that stalks me around, and you're now acting like a jerk because I'm in love with Austin!

Ally's Dad: I'm acting like a freak? (_laughing_)

Ally: Yes you're! You aren't the same anymore. You use to be cheerful and happy all the time, but when my mom died you just changed. You aren't the same. You aren't there for me anymore like you used to.

Ally's Dad: Yea, you're right. I'm not the same without your mother. I miss her! I can't live without her and now I don't care about my life. I don't care about me. And I don't care about you! And it's all your fault that your mother died. If you would've never been born, your mother would still be with me!

Ally: Dad, you can't say that. It wasn't my fault that my mom died!

*****Flashback begins*****

(in the car 10 years ago)

Ally's Mom: Ally! Wanna go to Baskin Robins?

Ally: Yay!

**I started cheering and jumping.**

Ally's Mom: Ally... Ally... Ally! Sit down!

**My mom then turned her head around and made me sit down, leaving the steering wheel unattended. When she wanted to get back on the road it was too late. A truck was coming our way my mom lost control and we crashed. **

Ally's Mom: Ally, are you okay.?

**Those were the last words I heard from her mouth. We both ended up in the hospital and I was the one that survived.**

*****Flashback ends*****

**My dad parked on the driveway and started to open the door. **

Ally's Dad: Ohh yeah start packing because in a week we're leaving Miami!

Ally: What!

**With that he slammed the door leaving me in the car. Wow, my dad must hate me so much! He didn't care about me. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong. I opened the door and got out. My dad has ruined my life! When I had finally found love my dad is separating me from him. What was I going to tell Austin? I went in the house and climbed the stairs. I went in the room and locked the door behind me.**

**I opened my eyes to realize that I had fallen asleep. I stood up and looked at the clock: 9 PM. I walked over to my phone and noticed a lot of missing calls and texts. There were all from Austin. I was about to call him when I suddenly received a call from Trish. **

(call with Trish)

Trish: Aye, Ally! I'm so happy right know!

Ally: Well... at least you're happy.

Trish: Ally what's wrong?

Ally: Nothing forget it. So, why are you so happy?

Trish: Okay guess who got a job as Dez's girlfriend?

Ally: No way! What happened?

Trish: I was hanging out with Dez, just like you told me. I was eating when Dez randomly starts acting all sweet and even started complementing me. Minutes later, BAM! He asked me out.

Ally: OMG! Congrats! Told you he loved you!

Trish: Yea, so why are you sad?

Ally: My dad found out I was hanging out with Austin at the park. Trish, I'm leaving Miami in a week.

Trish: No way, I'm going to miss you. I'm not going to let you leave Ally!

Ally: I'll miss you too Trish, but I don't know how I can convince my dad to let me stay.

Trish: But how are you going to tell Austin this?

Ally: I don't know!

**Just then I heard noise coming from outside.**

Ally: Hey Trish, I got to go! Talk to you later!

Trish: Okay, you better call me.

Ally: I will!

**I opened the terrace doors and walked on the terrace. I looked everywhere and I couldn't see anything. I turned around and started going back.**

?: Ally wait! I'm down here.

**I looked down and there I saw Austin climbing a tree. He looked so hot climbing a tree. **

Ally: Austin! What are you doing here! Why do you look so scared? What's wrong?

Austin: To see you! And I'm trying to face my fear!

Ally: You're afraid of heights?

Austin: No, I'm afraid of your neighbor's dog. It keeps barking at me.

Ally: (_chuckling_) Austin, it's a Pomeranian.

Austin: I know. They're scary!

**Then Austin finally finished climbing the tree and went up the terrace. When he was finally on the terrace with me he started speaking again.**

Austin: I was really worried about you!

Ally: Why?

Austin: I called you all day and you didn't answer! I thought your dad killed you or something.

Ally: I'm sorry I was going to call you, but Trish called me and I forgot.

Austin: It's okay babe.

Ally: You called me babe!

Austin: Yea! Why what's wrong?

Ally: You had never called me that.

Austin: I know. Hey I brought some pizza!

Ally: Where is it?

**Austin then unzipped his jacket and pulled out the box of pizza.**

Ally: Wow. How did that fit in your jacket?

Austin: A man has his ways.

Ally: No comment.

Austin: (_laughing_) Hey Ally. I feel bad for always getting you in trouble with your dad.

Ally: It's okay but... (_gets interrupted_)

**Austin then came over and hugged me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a long kiss.**

Austin: And you were saying...

Ally: I love you!

Austin: Me too BABE!

Ally: (_blushing_) Umm.. let's go in my room.

**Austin nodded and we left the terrace and walked into my room. Austin laid the pizza down on my bed and then sat down on my bed. I closed the terrace doors and walked over to sit on the bed by Austin.**

Austin: So you wanna eat?

Ally: Sure.

**We opened the box and we started eating. I ate 2 slices and Austin ate the other 6 slices remaining.**

Ally: You sure eat a lot.

Austin: I know. Someday I'm going to grow up to be a fat, cranky man.

Ally: Wow Austin.

Austin: (_smiling_) Where's your dad?

Ally: About that... he's at the airport right now.

Austin: Why? Is he picking someone up? Is he going on a business trip? Is he (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: Austin, my dad is buying the airplane tickets. I'm leaving Miami in a week.

**Austin's eyes started getting watery. Wow I have never seen the great Austin Moon cry before. He indeed started crying and started hugging me. I couldn't help it. I started crying and hugging him tightly. I then started singing him a song in his ear. It went like this.**

I got a lot of things**  
><strong>That I have to do**  
><strong>all these distractions**  
><strong>our future's coming soon

we're being pulled**  
><strong>in a hundred different directions**  
><strong>but whatever happens**  
><strong>I know I've got you

you're on my mind your in my heart**  
><strong>it doesn't matter where we are**  
><strong>we'll be alright**  
><strong>even if we're miles apart

Oh**  
><strong>all I wanna do**  
><strong>is be with you be with you, be with you**  
><strong>there's nothing we can't do**  
><strong>I just wanna be with you only you

no matter where life takes us**  
><strong>nothing can break us apart**  
><strong>I just wanna be with you (you know its true)

yeah**  
><strong>be with you oh

yeah yeah

you know how life can be**  
><strong>it changes over night**  
><strong>it's sunny then raining**  
><strong>but it's alright

a friend like you**  
><strong>always makes it easy**  
><strong>Iknow that you get me**  
><strong>every time

through every up through every down**  
><strong>you know ill always be around**  
><strong>through anything you can always count on me

Oh**  
><strong>all i wanna do**  
><strong>is be with you be with you**  
><strong>there's nothing we cant do**  
><strong>I just wanna be with you only you

no matter where life takes us**  
><strong>nothing can break us apart**  
><strong>I just wanna be with you (you know it's true)

I just wanna be with you

**Austin stood from the bed and went over to where I was sitting at.**

Austin: I love you and I won't let you leave!

Ally: I love you too, but sadly you can't because I'm 17. I'm still a minor. My dad still has control of my life.  
>Austin: I know, but still I won't give up.<p>

**He stood up and held out his hand so I could stand up. I looked in his eyes and then I started to kiss him. Austin looked shocked that I took the first move. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. **

Austin: Ally, I better get going it's getting dark.

Ally: Okay.

Austin: I'll come back to see you tomorrow.

Ally: Okay, I'll be waiting for you!

Austin: Okay! I love you!

Ally: I love you more!

**Austin started climbing down the trees.**

Ally: Austin! You know my dad isn't here. You can leave through the door.

Austin: I know, but climbing trees is cooler!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I'm so mad right now! My parents won't buy me this thing I want! They always make excuses! Gosh! Sorry I'm sounding like a little brat, but I'm just mad so I decided to write! Hope you like it:)

**A week later...**

Austin: Ally, I know today's your last day here at Miami. So, I'm going to take you to a special place.

Ally: Really, where?

Austin: You'll see.

**I got in Austin's car and Austin started driving. Austin then stopped driving and we ended up at a very lonely pond, but it was very beautiful. We got off the car and Austin got a picnic basket out from the back of the car. **

Austin: TA DA!

Ally: It's beautiful.

Austin: I know. This is where my dad took my mom on their first date. When they were younger.

Ally: That's really cute.

Austin: I know my family is going to miss you. But I will miss you more than anybody. Ally, I will do anything I can to convince your dad from not moving.

Ally: Austin, my dad is a very stubborn man he won't listen to you.

Austin: Then, it will leave me no other choice then to... (_laughing_) kidnap you!

Ally: Wow!

**We sat down on the grass by the pond and started eating. **

Austin: My mom made all this food.

Ally: It's delicious.

Austin: Yea... Ally, so where are you moving to?

Ally: Estacada, Oregon. My dad said that we were going to move with my aunt Susan.

Austin: That's really far.

Ally: I know.

Austin: Ok. But make sure you always call me (_tears roll down his cheek_) Ally I don't know if I can ever live without you. You're my life, without you I would die.

Ally: (_wiping his tears away_) Austin, remember that no matter how far away we are we will always love each other. And this distance is only going to make our relationship stronger. I always be yours...

Austin: And I'll always be yours.

Ally: (_crying_) Who am I kidding I'm going to miss you so much!

Austin: Ally, let's run away! Far away where your dad can't find us.  
>Ally: I wish but we can't. My dad will doing anything to destroy us. He might even destroy your career!<br>Austin: Ally, I don't care about my career! As long as I have you I'm okay.

Ally: But still we can't. Austin don't worry I'll come back really soon... I promise.

Austin: You promise?

Ally: Yes, sooner than you think!

**Austin leans over and kisses me.**

**Austin grabs my hands and puts them in his hands.**

Austin: I wrote you another song.

_You got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I'll pray to God every day_

_That you keep that smile_  
><em>Yeah, you are my dream<em>

_There's not a thing I won't do_

_I'll give my life up for you_

_'Cause you are my dream_  
><em>And, baby, everything that I have is yours<em>

_You will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure_

Let you know that you're always lovely, girl

'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
><em>One day when the sky is fallin'<em>

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_  
><em>If you had my child<em>

_You would make my life complete_

_Just to have your eyes on little me_

_That'd be mine forever_  
>And, baby, everything that I have is yours<p>

You will never go cold or hungry

I'll be there when you're insecure

Let you know that you're always lovely, girl

'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
>One day when the sky is fallin'<p>

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
><em>We're made for one another, me and you<em>

And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is fallin'

I'll be standing right next to you, whoa  
>One day when the sky is fallin'<p>

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you

Nothing will ever come between us

I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you  
>Stand by my side, side, side<p>

When the sky falls down

I'll be there, I'll be there  
>You've got that smile<p>

That only heaven can make

I pray to God every day

To keep you forever, oh 

Ally: Austin, you're the best!

Austin: (_laughing_) I know I am!

**I started laying down and watching the clouds. Austin laid down beside me.**

Ally: Remember when we went cloud watching together.  
>Austin: Yes, how can I not forget that.<br>Ally: So, what do you see now?

Austin: I see... um... um... a dog with a hat.

Ally: (_rolls eyes_) Well...

Austin: Forget it this cloud watching thing isn't for me.

Ally: Okay.

**We spent the whole day together at the pond. Then, it started getting dark and we knew it was time to go. We got in Austin's car, and we drove away. We got to my house and I knew it was time. I leaned over and gave him a tight hug.**

Ally: Austin, I love you and never forget that! No one... No one can separate us! Not even my dad. I promise that when I turn 18 I won't hesitate and I will come back to Miami.

Austin: I know, but that's 5 months!

Ally: I know... I know sweetie, but (_crying_) we have to be strong.

Austin: I will try. (_starts crying_) I love you Ally! I will miss you and without you I would die. Ally, you're the first and only girl I will ever love!

Ally: Well... Austin I guess it's goodbye for now.

Austin: Ally, I can't do this.

Ally: Austin! We can both do this!

**I started opening the door, and Austin grabbed my arm. I got back in the car and Austin passionately kissed me. We leaned back and stared into each others eyes. He then reaches for something in his jacket. It was one of his necklaces. The with with a shiny letter A carved on it. He then gave me a red rose to go with the necklace.**

Austin: Whenever you feel lonely remember that I'll always be thinking about you. This necklace was mine, but now I want you to keep it. And this single red rose symbolizes our never-ending love.

Ally: Austin... I will never forget about you! You're always on my mind. I think about you all the time.

**Austin comes over and puts the necklace on me. He the hands me the rose in my hands. I sniffed it and it had a wonderful scent.**

Austin: Te amo!

Ally: What?

Austin: It means I love you in Spanish. I learned it from Spanish class.

Ally: Ok... Austin te amo too!

Austin: Te Amo!

**I left the car and felt tears coming down my cheeks. I turned back and saw Austin also crying. This was too much! I don't think I can do this! Without Austin I would die. Austin's my everything and the best I ever had. I then finally got the courage to shut the door. I ran to my room and threw myself to my bed. I started crying so hard. Then, I heard my dad's voice booming out.**

Ally's Dad: Ally! Hurry up! Our flight is in 30 minutes! We're running late.

Ally: My bags are already packed they're in the car.

Ally's Dad: Okay then, hurry up get in the car.

**I ran downstairs, but then I went back to my room because I had forgotten the rose that Austin had given me. I got the rose and got in the car. We drove to the airport. And we finally boarded the plane. I was so tired and started thinking of Austin. I started making sure I still had the necklace on. Yup, it was still there, and the rose was still clutched in my hand. I got really tired and I soon fell asleep. **

Ally's Dad: Ally wake up! The plane has landed!

Ally: (_rubbing her eyes_) Okay!

**We got off the plane and waited for a cab. The cab came and my dad payed the guy. We then stopped at a huge house that was very old. We got off the cab and started walking towards the house. I started holding Austin's necklace, because I was really scared.**

Ally's Dad: We're here Susan's house. Well actually she's my sister, and she's your aunt.

Ally: I think I knew that dad.

**Stupid corny jokes, they aren't even funny. Gosh, my dad is so annoying. I wonder what Austin's doing right now. I miss him already! We walked in the door and then a middle aged woman appeared. She had big green eyes with dark hair. She was really tall and looked friendly. **

Ally's Dad: This is your aunt Susan!

Aunt Susan: Hey Ally! Wow, I can't believe it's you! The last time I saw you was when you were just 2 days old in the hospital.

Ally: You saw me when I was a baby.

Aunt Susan: Yes. I went to the hospital and visited you and your mother. By the way you look exactly like your mother. You got her eyes and her smile. Come on in!

**To be honest, aunt Susan was really nice. But I still wanted to go back to Miami to see Austin.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the following chapters I'm going to start writing in Austin's point of view also.

ALLY'S POV

**I went in the house and watched as aunt Susan closed the door behind us. **

Aunt Susan: Excuse me, I know it's a little bit messy.

Ally's Dad: No it's fine.

Aunt Susan: Follow me upstairs, I'll show you your rooms.

**We went upstairs and aunt Susan showed us two rooms. First she showed my dad's room. It was a big room with wooden furniture. **

Ally's Dad: It's more than I have imagined. Thanks again Susan.

Aunt Susan: That's why I'm here for, Lester. Well I guess I'll leave you in your room unpacking while I show Ally her room.

Ally's Dad: Okay.

**Aunt Susan closed my dad's bedroom door. Then I followed her to another room. This room had purple sheets and black furniture. It looked more like a teenager room.**

Aunt Susan: Ally, this is your room. Do you like it?

Ally: Yes, it's beautiful.

**We walked in the room and I sat on the bed. Aunt Susan sat beside me.**

Aunt Susan: Well... this room used to be my daughter's. Your cousin Melissa. I don't think you remember her.

Ally: Ohh... Really? I don't remember her, but where is she? In college...?

Aunt Susan: No Ally. Melissa... passed away.

Ally: I'm sorry. I didn't know that.

Aunt Susan: It's okay. She died in a car accident. She was driving while drunk.

Ally: I'm sorry to hear that.

Aunt Susan: Well... at least she's at a better place right now. And she's looking out for you and me.

Ally: Yea.

Aunt Susan: So tell me about yourself.

Ally: Well. I'm a senior in high school. I love writing music and I'm actually a songwriter.

Aunt Susan: A songwriter? Wow that's something new in the family. Your dad hates music doesn't he.

Ally: Yea.

Aunt Susan: Well... I've seen that you and your dad don't get along.

Ally: Yea, dad's got a temper.

Aunt Susan: I know what you mean. He is a very bossy brother. He thought he could boss me around just because he was older than me.

Ally: Yea. (_clutches Austin's necklace_)

Aunt Susan: What's that?

Ally: What's what?

Aunt Susan: That. What's in your hand.

Ally: It's just a necklace.

Aunt Susan: Can I see it?

Ally: (_taking the necklace off_) Sure.

**I handed the necklace to Aunt Susan.**

Aunt Susan: It's really pretty. (_touching the carved A_) A? Does it stand for Ally?

Ally: (_looking down_)

Aunt Susan: (_gets my chin up_) Is it a boy?

Ally: Yes. He's name is Austin. And I love him a lot. And if I spend another day without him I would die.

AUSTIN'S POV

Austin: I can't stop thinking about her Trish. It's only been a day, but I feel like it has been an eternity.

Trish: I know you miss her. I do too. Everyone misses Ally!

Austin: Trish we need to find a way to get Ally back.

Trish: I know but how?

Austin: I don't know. But I'll figure something out.

Trish: While you're thinking why don't you just call her and see how she's doing.

Dez: Trish! Trish!

Trish: What! What!

Dez: I found a centipede that only has 99 legs!

Trish: There isn't a centipede that has 99 legs. Everyone knows that only centipedes have 100 legs. You probably counted wrong.

Dez: You're right! I love you!

Trish: I love you too!

**WOW! I remember when me and Ally used to do that. I miss her so much! I try calling her but she won't answer. Probably she has bad signal or probably or phone is dead. Well I guess I'll keep calling her until she answers me.**

ALLY'S POV:

Aunt Susan: Ally. I don't know what to say. I can't believe your father would get to the extreme and separate you from Austin.

Ally: I know aunt Susan.

Aunt Susan: Ally, don't tell anyone this but I'll try my best to make your dad go back to Miami with you.

Ally: You'll do that for me.

Aunt Susan: Yes, Ally! I will.

Ally: Thanks aunt Susan.

**I gave her a hug.**

Aunt Susan: I see you love Austin a lot.

Ally: Yes I love him more than my life.

Aunt Susan: I remember when I was your age I fell in love for the first time too.

Ally: Really? Who was he?

Aunt Susan: He was your uncle Drew. After high school me and your uncle Drew got married. We lived a happy life and we had a daughter. Her name was Melissa. But I already told you about her. Anyways after Melissa's death me and your uncle Drew were really upset. About 5 years later, we went on a vacation to the Bahamas on a cruise. We were having the best time. Your uncle Drew was pretty handsome, and many girls wanted him. So one day me and Drew were walking on the cruise when all of a sudden a woman came. She was really hysterical and started saying that Drew had raped her. Obviously I knew it wasn't true so I just believed Drew. The woman then started pointing a gun at him. That's when I got pretty scared and started freaking out. The woman shot him leaving Drew unconscious. Drew was sent to the hospital and hours later he died. They also sent the woman to the hospital to see if she was really raped by Drew. The results came negative. Drew didn't rape her and I knew that all along and I was happy that I trusted Drew. Since that day I saw Drew I had never ever loved anyone else that's not him.

Ally: So you mean you're only... in this big house?

Aunt Susan: Pretty much.

Ally: Wow...

Aunt Susan: Well. Let's not get depressing in her. So what kind of songs do you write?

**I went over to one of my bags and got out my song book. I showed it to my aunt.**

Ally: This book contains all the songs I have written and plus it's also my diary. My mom gave me this book on my 4th birthday. And ever since my mom died I have been feeling very lonely, because dad isn't the same anymore. But that changed when I met Austin.

Aunt Susan: Don't worry Ally. You have me. I'll always be here for you.

Ally: Can I tell you something?

Aunt Susan: Yes.

Ally: You're like a mother to me.

Aunt Susan: You're like a daughter to me.

**I hugged aunt Susan and handed her my song book.**

Ally: I never let anyone read or even touch my book, not even Austin. But you're someone really special to me and I want you to read it.

Aunt Susan: Are you sure?

Ally: Yes, more than sure.

Aunt Susan: Thank you for trusting me.

Ally: Can you do me a favor?

Aunt Susan: Yes. Anything.

Ally: Can I use your house phone, because my phone has bad reception here.

Aunt Susan: Lemme guess... Is it to call Austin?

Ally: Yes...

3 months later...

Trish: Guess who just got a job at Clowny Cafe?

Austin: You did?

Trish: Nope. Dez did.

Dez: Yup I did. But I'm confused. How can something be "new" and improved"? If it's new then what was it improving on?

Trish: I'm confused! If it's new I guess you can...

Austin: GUYS! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Trish: Okay. Mr. IneedAlly.

Austin: Trish. I'm serious I need your help.

Trish: With what?

Austin: You need to book me for the Helen Show.

Trish: Why?

Austin: JUST DO IT!

Dez: Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye. Don't yell at my girl.

Austin: Shut up Dez! I'm suffering a love crisis here.

Trish: When?

Austin: Today.

Trish: Okay! Got you booked for today at 1:00 PM.

Austin: Thanks Trish. (_gets wallet out_) Here you and Dez go to the movies and have some fun.

Trish/Dez: What's wrong with him.

**I walked out the door and headed for the Helen Show's studios. I got ready backstage and I called Ally.**

(on the phone with Ally)

Austin: Ally! Watch the Helen Show right now!

Ally: Why?

Austin: Just do it!

Ally: Okay.

ALLY'S POV:

**I turned on the television and started flipping the channels until I found the Helen Show. When I found it I saw Helen dancing (as usually) and announcing her special guest. **

(on the television)

Helen: And for today's show our special guest is Austin Moon!

Austin: Thanks for having me on your show.

**He looked so hot. I then started yelling at aunt Susan.**

Ally: Aunt Susan come on here please!

Aunt Susan: What's wrong Ally?

Ally: Austin is on T.V.

Aunt Susan: Ohh... wait when you said Austin. You meant Austin MOON?

Ally: Yea..

Aunt Susan: OMG! I'm a big fan! I love his music!

Ally: (_laughing_)

Aunt Susan: So why is he on the Helen Show?

Ally: I don't know.

(on the television)

Helen: And today Austin is going to perform his newest song.

**Austin stands up and gets on the stage. **

(before he starts singing)

Austin: This song is called Long Distance. I wrote this song for my girlfriend, Allyson Dawson. Ally, if you're watching this I would just like to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I wrote this song just for you, BABE. And it doesn't matter how far away we are from each other, because we will always love each other no matter what obstacles are in between us.

**He starts singing.**

There's only so many songs that I can sing  
>To pass the time<p>

And I'm running out of things to do  
>To get you off my mind<br>Oooh...

All I have is this picture in a frame  
>That I hold close to see your face everyday<p>

With you is where I'd rather be  
>But we're stuck where we are<br>And it's so hard, you're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

I wish that you were here with me  
>But we're stuck where we are<br>And it's so hard, you're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

It's so hard, it's so hard  
>Where we are, where we are<br>You're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<br>It's so hard, it's so hard  
>Where we are, where we are<br>You're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

Now the minutes feel like hours  
>And the hours feel like days<br>While you're away

I know you can't be home  
>But I now that you're coming home soon<br>Coming home soon

All I have is this picture in a frame  
>That I hold close to see your face again<br>Oh!  
>With you is where I'd rather be<br>(Where I'd rather be)  
>But we're stuck where we are (Oh)<br>And it's so hard (Oh)  
>You're so far (Oh)<br>This long distance is killing me

I wish that you were here with me  
>(You were here with me)<br>But we're stuck where we are (Oh)  
>It's so hard (Oh)<br>You're so far (Oh)

Can you hear me crying?  
>(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)<br>Can you hear me crying?  
>(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)<br>Can you hear me crying?  
>(Ooohhh... ooohhhh...)<p>

With you is where I'd rather be  
>(Where I'd rather be)<br>But we're stuck where we are (Oh)  
>And it's so hard (Oh)<br>You're so far (Oh)  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

I wish that you were here with me  
>(You were here with me)<br>But we're stuck where we are (Oh)  
>And it's so hard (Oh)<br>You're so far (Oh)  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

It's so hard, It's so hard  
>Where we are, where we are<br>You're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<br>It's so hard it's so hard  
>Where we are, where we are<br>You're so far  
>This long distance is killing me<p>

There's only so many songs that I can sing  
>To pass the time<p>

Helen: Let's hear it for Austin Moon!

**Austin wipes away his tears and tries faking a smile. I then hugged aunt Susan tightly and started crying on her shoulder.**


	8. Chapter 8

ALLY'S POV:

**The next day I was in my room when all of a sudden I hard a knock on the door.**

Ally: Who is it?

Ally's Dad: Ally, can I talk to you for a sec?

Ally: Yea, what is it?

Ally's Dad: Well... you're birthday is coming up in 2 months and I would like to give you an awesome birthday.

Ally: Really, we're going back to Miami!

Ally's Dad: No even better. Come in Ethan.

**Just then a tall guy came in. He had green eyes and black hair. **

Ally: Who is he?

Ally's Dad: Ethan, your fiancee. You and Ethan are going to get married on your birthday isn't that awesome!

Ally: Dad, I don't even know him and I don't want to get married with him.

Ally's Dad: Yes, you know him. You and Ethan used to be childhood friends when we used to live here in Oregon.

Ally: Dad, you don't understand (_gets interrupted_)

Ally's Dad: Yes I understand. By the way can I have a word with you out in the hall. Ethan, we will be back in a minute.

Ethan: Okay.

**My dad and I walked out of the room and closed the door. **

(in the hall)

Ally's Dad: Listen to me Ally. For your 18th birthday you're going to marry Ethan! And I want you and that rocker dude to break up.

Ally: Dad! You can't tell me what to do. I'm in love with Austin and I won't break up with him.

**I started walking downstairs until my dad's hand grabs my arm.**

Ally's Dad: Listen to me Allyson! You will break up with AUSTIN, because I say so. You will tell him that you want to break up with him and you won't tell him the reason why.

Ally: How about if I don't do it.

Ally's Dad: Yes you will do it. Because I'll be beside you when you do it.

**My dad hands me the phone.**

Ally's Dad: Here call him.

Ally: I won't do it.

Ally's Dad: If you don't do it then I guess it leaves me no other choice then to destroy his career and maybe even eliminating him completely from this world. So I am going to ask you for the last time. Ally, are you going to break up with Austin?

Ally: Dad. Why do you want me to marry Ethan and not Austin?

Ally's Dad: Because, Austin is dumb and ignorant and Ethan is smart and decent. I want you to have the best guy to be with you and I know you don't love Ethan now, but you will soon fall in love with him.

Ally: I will NEVER like anyone that's not Austin.  
>Ally's Dad: I don't care what you say. (<em>hands the phone<em>) Call Austin or do you want him to die.

**I grabbed the phone and dialed Austin's number. I waited for him to answer.**

(on the phone with Austin)

Austin: Hello?

Ally: Austin...

Austin: ALLY! Is it you?

Ally: Yes, it's me!

Austin: Ally... How's it going?

Ally: Um... Austin.

Austin: Have I told you how much I've missed you?

Ally: Yea... but Austin I need to tell you something.

Austin: What's babe? And you know what I'm so happy, because in 2 months you're coming back. I can't wait. So what were you going to tell me.

Ally: (_starts crying_) Austin. I think we should break up.

Austin: Why? Ally I love you.

Ally: (_still crying_) I know but I think that dating was a bad idea.

Austin: (_crying_) A bad idea? Ally you told me you loved me and I told you I loved you.

Ally: But I didn't love you Austin.

Austin: So you lied to me?

Ally: (_crying_) Yes..

Austin: (_crying_) Ally tell me your just kidding. That it's just a prank.

Ally: I'm not kidding Austin. I'm serious.

Austin: Ally... I can't believe you would do this to me.

Ally: Austin. (_Austin hangs up_)

**I then started staring at my dad and I threw the phone on the floor. I saw as it broke into tiny pieces.**

Ally: (_crying_) Are you happy now? You destroyed my life!

Ally's Dad: Whatever. But go to your room and go hang out with Ethan.

Ally: I don't care about Ethan! Tell him to go away!

**I went downstairs and knocked on aunt Susan's bedroom door. She opened the door and I told her everything.**

AUSTIN'S POV:

**WOW! I couldn't believe it. Ally broke up with me. But why? We loved each other. How could she not love me. I'm so hot. But why did she lie to me in the first place. This is what you get Austin for trying to date someone hotter than you! Wait what am I saying! There must be something wrong with Ally. She couldn't randomly just stop liking me anymore. This is odd. I need to figure out what's wrong with Ally.**

**1 Month Later...**

ALLY'S POV:

Aunt Susan: Ally I tried, but your dad doesn't listen. He still wants you to marry Ethan.

Ally: Thanks for trying. I can't believe my dad is making me marry Ethan.

Aunt Susan: I know. Your dad wants us to go shopping for your wedding dress today.

Ally: Do I have to?

Aunt Susan: Yea. At least try Ally.

Ally: Okay, and the only reason I'm getting married with Ethan is just because I don't want my dad to kill Austin.

Aunt Susan: I know.

**My aunt and I went to a local boutique that had beautiful wedding dresses. As soon as we walked in a sales lady came towards us. Her name was Linda. I know this because I saw it on her name plate.**

Linda: Hey ladies! How may I help you?

Aunt Susan: We're looking for a wedding dress.

Linda: Yay! So, who's the lucky bride?

Ally: More like the unluckiest.

Linda: Well. We have a lot of dresses here. I'm sure you can find something here. Well if you need any help just call me.

Aunt Susan: Okay.

**We walked all over the store and found beautiful wedding dresses. Then one caught my eye. It was white with a long veil and it was just beautiful. I imagined myself in it, but marrying Austin. **

Aunt Susan: Hey Ally. Look at this.

**She held out a plain white dress, and it wasn't ugly or pretty.**

Ally: Sure, whatever. I really don't care because I don't want to get married.

Aunt Susan: So I guess we'll buy this one.

Ally: Okay.

**We checked out and went out of the boutique. We then went by the local postal service and I remembered I had to mail something.**

Ally: Aunt, I know that my wedding is going to be my worst nightmare, but I would like for someone to be there with me.

Aunt Susan: Who?

Ally: My friend Trish. I would like to know if I could mail this invitation to her, and I also included a letter that explained why I was getting married.

Aunt Susan: If it makes you happy then you can go ahead.

**We went in and I mailed the letter. The letter would take about 3-5 days to be received by Trish. I hope she could come. I really need her. My aunt and I then got in the car and went back home.**

AUSTIN'S POV:

**I miss her I still can't believe that she broke up with me. Well I guess I need to start getting over her but I can't. I can't be myself anymore. I walked over to my writing desk beside my bed and started spill out my feelings. I wrote my feelings into a song and once again my inspiration was Ally. I started singing the song out loud to hear if it had turned out good enough. **

Dreams, that's where I have to go**  
><strong>to see your beautiful face anymore**  
><strong>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio**  
><strong>Hope, hope there's a conversation**  
><strong>we both admit we had it good but**  
><strong>until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood**  
><strong>And I realize****

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**  
><strong>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**  
><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**  
><strong>and finally I'm forced to face the truth**  
><strong>No matter what they say, I'm not over you**  
><strong>Not over you****

Damn, damn girl you do it well**  
><strong>And I thought you were innocent**  
><strong>You took this heart and put it through hell**  
><strong>But still you're magnificent**  
><strong>I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me**  
><strong>Turn around and I'm back in the game**  
><strong>Even better than the old me**  
><strong>But I'm not even close without you****

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**  
><strong>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**  
><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**  
><strong>and finally I'm forced to face the truth.**  
><strong>No matter what I say, I'm not over you****

And if I had the chance to renew**  
><strong>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**  
><strong>I could get back on the right track**  
><strong>But only if you'd be convinced**  
><strong>So until then****

If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**  
><strong>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**  
><strong>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**  
><strong>and finally I'm forced to face the truth**  
><strong>No matter what I say, I'm not over you**  
><strong>Not over you**  
><strong>Not over you**  
><strong>Not over you

**I looked at the piece of paper and started crying. I crumbled it up into a ball and threw it in my trash. I yelled loudly and started yelling!**

Austin: (_crying loudly_) ALLY! I LOVE YOU!

***I know my chapters have been depressing but I promise that they are going to get better and happier. BTW what do you guys think is going to happen when Trish receives the letter and invitation?***


	9. Chapter 9

AUSTIN'S POV:

**Wow! I really need to stop thinking about her. I bet she isn't even thinking about me right now. I still can't believe she would break up with me. I thought that she loved me but I guess she was just faking it. But it's not like Ally. Ally is nice and honest. But I guess she has a hidden personality. I need to get over her, but I just can't. I need to start a new life without her. Love is stupid! Love just hurts people even more. **

**Just then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and saw that it was that freckled face guy, Dez. **

Austin: Wata up Dez!

Dez: Nothing! I'm so mad right!

Austin: Why buddy?

Dez: Cuz me and Trish got in a fight!

Austin: Why did you guys get in a fight?

Dez: Cuz she told me that jelly was better than peanut butter! And everyone knows that peanut butter is better than jelly!

Austin: Wow. To be honest that's something stupid to fight about.

Dez: No it's not. I won't let her disrespect peanut butter like that!

Austin: Ok. Anyways... you 've been my best friend since Kindergarten and I know I can tell you anything right?

Dez: Yea. What's wrong buddy?

Austin: Ally, broke up with me yesterday.

Dez: She broke up with you! WTF I thought that you and her were in love! What happened why did she dump you?

Austin: She said that she never loved me and that this relationship won't work out if there wasn't love.

Dez: No way! Wait, Trish told me about this, but I was too busy finding some peanut butter and I was ignoring her and (_gets interrupted_) 

Austin: Wait! How does Trish know?

Dez: It's something called a phone! And you know girls they overreact about something stupid.

Austin: You're right! But there's something that tells me that Ally is hiding something from me.

Dez: What could she possibly be hiding? Austin. Face it she doesn't love you. I always knew it was weird for someone like Ally to like someone so... ugly like you.

Austin: (_rolls eyes_) Lets go.

Dez: Where are we going?

Austin: To Trish's house maybe she knows something.

Dez: I'm not going to that... girl's house.

Austin: Come on Dez! I'll buy you a happy meal on the way!

Dez: Yay! Happy Meals!  
><strong>Dez and I walked over to my car and we got in. We then headed toward McDonalds to buy Dez his happy meal. After that we went to Trish's house. I parked at the long driveway and I got off. Dez didn't want to get out so I had to pull him out of the car. There we were. Standing in front of Trish's door. I then rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. There appeared Trish.<strong>

Trish: Hey Austin! Ohh.. I see you brought him with you.

Dez: And I have a name for your information.

Trish: I don't care idiot who thinks peanut butter is better than jelly!

Dez: Well, at least I don't think that jelly is better than peanut butter!

Trish: Dez, you're stupid I don't know how I ever loved you, you're just a jerk that loves peanut butter.

Dez: Well... guess what? I'm asking myself why I ever loved you too. Why did I fall in love with someone like you?

Trish: Because I'm the best!

Dez: No you aren't your just a little girl that has about three different jobs in one day!

Trish: So, at least I have a job unlike you!

Dez: I love you Trish!

Trish: I love you Dez!

Austin: Wow, this is awkward.

Trish: Ohh... Austin I totally forgot you were here! So what's up?

Austin: Well as you know Ally broke up with me yesterday. She said that she broke up with me because she never loved me. And that's really hard to understand, because everyone loves me! I mean who doesn't love Austin Moon?

Trish: Yea she called me last night. And she also told me that she broke up with you, but she didn't tell me why. She sounded really sad and depressed. Austin... there's something wrong with Ally!

Austin: I know.

Dez: Is it just me or does the birthmark on my back looks kinda like a giraffe with a hat.

Austin: Dez!

Dez: Sorry..!

Trish: Well it's kinda of chilly outside. Why don't you guys come in.

**We walked in Trish's house. Her living room was big and awesome, but messy.**

Austin: Why is your living room so messy?

Trish: Because my mom is out of town for a business trip. She left yesterday and won't come back until 3 days.

Austin: How can your living room get so dirty in 1 day?  
>Trish: I don't know. Life's confusing.<p>

Dez: You got that right.

Trish: Let's call Ally and see what's up with her.

Austin: YES CALL HER!  
>Dez: Dang dude.<p>

Austin: (_laughing_)

**Trish got out her phone and started dialling her number. I saw as Trish waited for someone to answer. It took her a while to reach Ally, but then finally Ally answered.**

(on the phone with Ally)

Trish: Hey Ally.

Ally: Hey Trish.

Austin: (_whispering_) Put it on speaker.

Trish: Okay.

**Trish did as I told her. She put it on speaker and I heard Ally's voice.**

Ally: So how's things over there in Miami?

Trish: Not so good Ally.

Ally: Why? What's wrong?

Trish: Austin is really upset with your break up.

Ally: I know Trish. It hurts me too. You don't know how much I miss Austin. I love him!

Trish: But I thought you didn't love Austin. I thought that was the reason why you broke up with him.

Ally: (_crying_) Trish... Promise you won't tell anyone this.

Trish: I promise. Tell me Ally what's wrong.

Ally: Did you get the invitation?

Trish: What invitation?

Ally: I sent you something in the mail.

Trish: I hadn't received it yet.

Ally: There explains everything that's wrong with me and why I broke up with Austin.

Trish: Ally, tell me now. I'm your best friend. You can always tell me everything. You can count on me.

Ally: Okay. Wait I can't tell you Trish, Ethan is here.

Trish: Who's Ethan?

**Then Ally hanged up. **

Austin: (_crying_) So that was the reason why she left me. For another guy. I can't believe she would do that! Why... did she do this to me! I thought she loved me, but I guess not, because she's now in love with a guy named, Ethan.

Trish: Austin, calmed down. Maybe Ethan is her brother or her cousin or maybe even her uncle. Stop exaggerating. Ally loves you she wouldn't do this to you.

Austin: Then why did she break up with me! Because she woke up one day and said, 'Oh... I don't love Austin anymore I should break up with him'. No! It wasn't because of that! I knew this wouldn't last! But what hurts me the most is that she stopped loving me for another guy.

Trish: Austin...

**I ran to the door and slammed the door behind me. I headed towards my car. I got in and drove to my house. Wow, I just realized that I left Dez at Trish's house. I went in my house and went to my room. I locked myself in my room and started crying like a baby.**

ALLY'S POV:

Ally: Dad, please! For the last time! Please don't do this to me! I don't love Ethan. The only guy I love is Austin.

Ally's Dad: Well... guess what? I know what's best for you, I'm your father. And remember if you decided not to marry Ethan. Then I guess I will have to destroy Austin's career and possibly even kill him.

Ally: Dad. I can't believe you would do this to me.

Ally's Dad: Well, believe it! You and Ethan will get married in 3 weeks! And then you will have kids and grandkids and live very happy with ETHAN and you'll forget about Austin.

Ally: (_crying_) I can't believe you! (_goes to her room and shuts the door_)

TRISH'S POV:

Trish: Wow. Austin really does love her.

Dez: I know. Ever since Ally left. Austin isn't the same. He isn't fun anymore. He just isn't the same.

Trish: I know. I can't believe what Ally did to him.

Dez: Yea. Austin doesn't deserve this.

Trish: Lets go check on Austin.

Dez: Yea, you're right. He might do something stupid.

Trish: Okay. Lets go.

**Dez and I went in my car and we drove to Austin's house. We got there and we went in his room. **

Trish: OMG! Austin!  
><strong>There we saw Austin laying on the floor. With a blood arm. Beside his arm was a knife.<strong>

Trish: Austin... He hurt himself. This thing is going way too far! Dez, hurry up and call the ambulance!

Dez: Okay! But I don't know their phone number!

**I grabbed the phone from Dez's hand. I dialled 911 quickly and the ambulance came quickly. They immediately put Austin inside the ambulance and I saw as they drove away with Austin.**

**I was headed towards the car with Dez and then I saw a wrinkled piece of paper with lyrics. I grabbed it and went to the hospital with Dez. We got there but they told us that we had to wait in the waiting room. While we waited I read the wrinkled piece of paper that I got from Austin's room. My eyes got wide. I nudged Dez, who was already asleep. I showed him the song that Austin had written. It went like this:**

If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Dez: Wow. He was really depressed about Ally.

Trish: Yea. Poor Austin.


	10. Chapter 10

(at the hospital room with Austin)

AUSTIN'S POV:

Trish: Austin. Austin. Can you hear me.

**I tried to open my eyes. But couldn't I could only hear Trish's voice.**

Dez: I love baloney!

**This time I opened my eyes wide. I looked at Dez and then at Trish. No Ally. **

Austin: I'm still alive?

Trish: Yes.

Austin: Well I don't want to be alive. If Ally isn't with me. There isn't any point in my life.

Trish: Don't say that! Austin. You can't give up on your life.

Austin: I don't care! I wish I was dead right now!

Dez: Austin. Shut up! You're depressing me.

Austin: Sorry.

**The doctor came in and he told me I could go home. Trish and Dez took me home. The following weeks I was locked up in my room crying all day. I didn't eat. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't do anything, but cry. Trish and Dez think I'm exaggerating. But life isn't worth it anymore. Ally was the first love of my life, and I couldn't get over her. Trish and Dez would come to visit me everyday trying to take me out somewhere. I would always refuse to go with them. Even my brothers tried to cheer me up with their corny jokes. But I didn't laugh at all. My parents were getting really worried. They thought that being locked up in my room for 2 weeks was bad. So, they decided to take me to a physcologist. I don't care about my life anymore. It's worthless.**

**3 weeks later...**

ALLY'S POV:

**I was getting ready for the wedding aka my worst nightmare. These past weeks the only thing I have been doing is crying and thinking of Austin. I bet he thinks I don't love him anymore. But I couldn't tell him. It would hurt him. He can't know I'm getting married with another guy. I started putting on my dress. Then I got my favorite CD by Austin Moon. I put it in and started listening to it. I sang along and flashbacks came to my mind. Like the time when I was writing a song for Austin and he confessed his love. I couldn't help it, but to burst out crying. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was the hair stylist and the make up lady. They both came in and sat me down in a chair in my room. They started doing their job. When they were finally finished. I faked a smile and thanked them. I sat on my bed and started pacing back and fourth in my room. Then someone else knocked on the door. It was Ethan.**

Ethan: You look beautiful. (_laughing_) Can't wait until the honeymoon!

Ally: Eww... GO AWAY!  
>Ethan: (<em>teasing<em>) Whatever you say your highness.

**With that he left the room leaving me lonely again. I went back to my dresser and found the A necklace that Austin had given me. I held it in my hand. I thought that it would be awkward to wear it. But I wore it anyways. I stared at the mirror. I looked really sad. I started talking to myself, which is sorta weird.**

Ally: Only an hour until my nightmare starts. I can't let my dad control my life like this! I won't let him! I won't marry Ethan! I'm not afraid of my dad anymore! I don't care what he says or does! I will runaway from here! And go find Austin.

Aunt Susan: Wow. Ally. You're really determined.

Ally: Aunt. You heard me?

Aunt Susan: Yes. I was behind you the whole time.

Ally: Oh... I don't know what to say.

Aunt Susan: Well I do. You look beautiful. But you don't look happy.

Ally: I can't pretend to be happy. I just can't!

Aunt Susan: I know sweetie. That's why I got you this.

**Aunt Susan hands me an airplane ticket to Miami. My eyes get wide.**

Ally: But... (_gets interrupted_)

Aunt Susan: Yesterday. I heard as your dad was yelling at you. About how you had to marry Ethan. I was really disappointed in myself for not doing anything. So, I just came from the airport right now and I bought a ticket for you. So you can go see Austin.

Ally: Thanks alot. I'm speechless.

Aunt Susan: I don't want your dad to separate you from Austin. You two are meant to be together. And I can't help seeing those big brown eyes so sad.

Ally: I love you. You're the best aunt ever!

Aunt Susan: I love you too, sweetheart. But you better get going your flight leaves in 30 minutes!

Ally: Okay.

**I started heading towards the door when Aunt Susan called after me.**

Aunt Susan: Ally! You're going to the airport dressed like that?

Ally: You're right! It's awkward going to an airport while wearing a wedding dress.

Aunt Susan: (_laughing_) Sure is.

**I went over to my dresser and found some light wash jeans and a yellow Hollister hoodie. And also some black converse to go with it. **

Aunt Susan: Cute! So... let's get going!

Ally: Wait... I need to bring somethings with me.

**I went over and got my purse and collected a few personal things. And my songbook. I also made sure that the A necklace that Austin had given me was still on my neck. It was there so I happily responded to aunt Susan.**

Ally: I'm ready now.

Aunt Susan: Okay let's get going!

**My aunt and I went downstairs and headed towards her car. On the way to the airport my aunt and I were talking the whole way there.**

(in the car)

Aunt Susan: Ok. So when you get to Miami, promise me you'll call me. I would come with you, but your father might get mad. You know how he is. I won't tell him that you left to Miami.

Ally: Thanks. And I'll promise that I will call you.

Aunt Susan: You better! (_laughing_)

**We got to the airport and we quickly went inside. It was then time to leave. I hugged aunt Susan tightly. I felt tears come to my eyes and I saw my aunt's eyes watery and red. I could tell she tried to look strong. I said goodbye for the last time and ran in the airplane. I took my seat and waited for the plane to start flying. It finally started flying and I was relieved. I couldn't believe it. In a couple of hours... I'm going to see Austin again!** **I was really bored in the airplane, so I decided to write a song in my songbook. I finished writing it and sang it quietly. **

Remember the first day that I saw your face?  
>Remember the first day that you smiled at me?<br>You stepped to me and then you said to me  
>I was the woman you dreamed about.<br>Remember the first day that you called my house?  
>Remember the first day when you took me out?<br>We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it  
>And we both had a beautiful night.<p>

The way we held each others hand  
>The way we talked, the way we laughed<br>It felt so good to find true love  
>I knew right then and there you were the one<p>

I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so  
>I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show<br>And when he stares at me,  
>you see he cares for me<br>You see how he is so deep in love.  
>I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious<br>I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts  
>And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me<br>And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?  
>Remember the first day we had an argument?<br>We apologized, and then we compromised  
>And we haven't argued since.<br>Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
>Remember the first day you fell in love with me?<br>It felt so good to say those words  
>'Cause I felt the same way too<p>

The way we held each others hands  
>The way we talked, the way we laughed<br>It felt so good to fall in love  
>I knew right then and there you were the one<p>

I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life and baby  
>Now that you're a part of me you've shown me<br>Shown me the true meaning of love (the true meaning of love)  
>And I know he loves me<p>

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so.

**Just then I felt as the plane stopped and there boomed a voice it was from the plane's pilot.**

Pilot: Welcome to Miami! Please stay seated until further instructions.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

ALLY'S POV:

**I got my luggage and got out of the airport. I then waited for a cab to come. It took FOREVER to come. Then, finally it came. I got in and paid the cab driver. Then the car came to a stop and I got out of the cab. I walked towards my house and dragged my luggage behind me. I went in and looked around. I heard my footsteps echo in the total silence. Wow! This house looks so lonely and creepy. To be honest, I don't want to be here by myself. Then it came to me. I needed to go talk to Austin! I went downstairs to the garage and saw that my dad's car was still there. I quickly went to my dad's room and looked all over for his keys. I then FINALLY found them in a drawer. I went back to the garage and put the keys in the car. I started the car and away I drove. I couldn't wait to see Austin again! About 10 minutes later, I was there. Parked at Austin's driveway. I got out and started thinking about what I should do when I see him again. How would he react? Did he forget about me or does he hate me now? Well... I guess there's only one way to know. I walked towards his door and knocked on it. I waited and then finally someone answered. It was a short, brunette boy. I remember him. He was that loner that Austin said. What was his name? Umm... Ronald? Ryan? I know it started with an R.**

Ally: Hey!

Brunette Boy: Hey Ally! I don't think you remember me but my name is Ryland.

Ally: (_lying_) Of course I remember you, Ryland.

Ryland: Well... I guess you're here to see Austin.

Ally: Yea. Is he home?

Ryland: I think. He's always in his room. He never comes out of there! Ally, he isn't the same ever since you left.

Ally: I know. Can I go talk to him?

Ryland: Yea. It's upstairs, the first room on the right.

Ally: Okay thanks.

**I went upstairs and tried to get in Austin's room. I couldn't it was locked. Well I left me no choice but to use the bobby pin method. I got a bobby pin out of my hair and tried using it to open the door. It worked the door opened and I went it. There I saw Austin crying on his bed with a pillow over his face.**

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Mom. I told you to leave me alone! Please let me die in peace.

**I went over to sit by him on his bed and I whispered quietly. **

Ally: I won't let you die.

**Austin stopped and took the pillow off of his face.**

Austin: Ally? Is it you? Or am I already in heaven.

Ally: (_chuckling_) It's me. And I am here to stay with you forever.

Austin: Ally. I- wait what are you doing here? What happened to Ethan?

Ally: Ohh...Austin. I broke up with you, because my dad threatened me. He said that I had to break up with you, because I had to marry Ethan. If I didn't do this he said that he would destroy your career and kill you afterward.

Austin: No way. You're dad said that.

Ally: Yea, but my Aunt Susan helped me escape and now I'm here with you. And no one will separate us ever again.

Austin: You promise. You promise you won't leave me anymore.

Ally: I promise. And if I ever do leave you, it will be because I have stopped breathing.

Austin: I love you babe. And I'm happy I have you again. You don't know how sad I've been.

Ally: I can imagine. I felt the same way too. I felt really pressured having to marry a guy I don't even like.

Austin: I can't believe you would marry another guy just because you love me. And I know I would do that for you too. I've missed you and I always dreamed of having you with me again.

Ally: I love you. I would do that and more just to keep you by my side.

**Austin leaned forward and kissed me. It was so long that I didn't know what to do. So I started playing with his hair. Minutes later, Austin leaned back and had a big grin on his face. I hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. Austin stood up and held out his hand. **

Austin: Lets go.

Ally: Where are we going?

Austin: You'll see.

**Sorry it was short. What do you think? And where do you think Austin is taking Ally? Please Review and leave your opinions or you can also help me get ideas:)!**


	12. Chapter 12

Austin: We're here!

Ally: Austin I.. (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: I wanted to bring you to the pond where we said goodbye.

Ally: Yea.

**We got out of the car and walked by the pond.**

Austin: Ohh My Gosh!

Ally: What's wrong?

Austin: I forgot to pack the stuff. The picnic basket and the other stuff.

Ally: It doesn't matter, as long as you're here... everything is okay.

Austin: (_grinning_) So, what are we going to do now that I left everything at home.

Ally: Why, don't we just walk around the pond and just talk.

Austin: Good idea.

**We started holding hands and walking around the pond really slowly. While walking, we were talking about the last 5 months. What happened while I was at Oregon.**

Austin: Ally. You don't know how much I've missed you. When I saw you again I felt my heart beat faster than ever.

Ally: Well, when Aunt Susan gave me the airplane tickets I got really excited also.

Austin: Yea. I bet your aunt is really nice.

Ally: She's the best. She was like a mother to me when I was in Oregon. I felt really lonely at Oregon without you. You know life without you is horrible.

Austin: Do I know it. You don't know what I've been through. I even ended up in the hospital.

Ally: (_eyes get wide_) You went to the hospital? WHY! What did you do know?

Austin: Yea... I don't think I was supposed to say that.

Ally: Austin, why in the world did you go to the hospital?

Austin: Okay. I was really depressed and I thought that you didn't love me anymore so I did something really stupid... I cut my arm with a knife.

Ally: OMG! Why the hell did you do something so stupid?

Austin: Cause I love you and I missed you.

Ally: Haven't I told you that you do some of the stupidest things ever.

Austin: Let me think... Yes!

Ally: (_trying to act mad_)

Austin: Come on. You can't act mad.

Ally: I know I can't! But I don't know what anything to happen to you. Austin... I love you more than my life. And no one will ever separate not even my dad.

Austin: No one.

**We then turned to face each other. Austin wrapped his arms on my waist and I wrapped my arms over his head. Austin leaned forward and gave me a quick but passionate kiss, that left me wanting more. I felt get red all over. **

Austin: Did you like my kiss?

Ally: (_laughing_) No. Just kidding. Of course I did.

Austin: You know what they say... People with hazel eyes are the most fun and happy. They kiss the best and love you when it's not wanted. They fall for people that they haven't known long. They are hyper and crazy people. And you can't find anyone better than them.

Ally: Wow Austin.

Austin: It's true. (_smiling_) So I was going to ask you. How did you convince your dad to let you go?

Ally: About that. My dad doesn't know.

**Austin stopped walking and looked up at me. **

Austin: Ally, so do you mean you escaped from Oregon? And your dad doesn't know.

Ally: Pretty much.

Austin: Ally, this isn't good! You know it's sorta obvious that you would be here. Your dad might kill us.

Ally: I know, I know. But I don't know what do.

Austin: Don't worry we are in this together. And we will prove to your dad that our love is stronger than anything.

Ally: I love you, Austin.

Austin: Me too.

**It then randomly started raining. **

Austin: Wow, it randomly started raining.

Ally: I know.

**Austin hugged me tightly and gave me a long kiss.**

Ally: Ohh My Gosh, Austin this is crazy.

Austin: It's not crazy, it's sexy. Don't you think it's romantic to kiss someone in the rain?

Ally: Yea, and especially if you're kissing Austin Moon in the rain.

Austin: _(laughing_) Right. Wow, we're like so wet right now. Here (_taking off his jacket_) use it so you won't get wet.

Ally: Austin, you're so sweet.

Austin: (_laughing_) I know.

**We then went running towards the car and we quickly got in.**

Austin: Well at least we made it in the car.

Ally: Yes, but I'm cold.

Austin: (_laughing_) Don't worry come here so I can warm you up.

Ally: No thanks.

Austin: Whatever you say. So wanna go back to my house.

Ally: Austin, I wish, but it's getting dark and I better go back to my house.

Austin: Back to your house? Why? I won't let you be lonely. You should come sleep over my house.

Ally: Austin, I don't think it's a good idea.

Austin: Why not?

Ally: I don't know. It's just that I think it would be better for me to sleep at my house.

Austin: Nope. You should sleep at my house.

Ally: Fine. But you need to ask your parents first.

Austin: Yes Ma'am.

**I put my head on Austin's shoulder and looked at him. The whole way we were laughing and talking about the stupidest things. But I was happy, because Austin made me feel different. He made me feel happy and he was the reason why my life is worth it. We stopped and Austin parked at the driveway. Austin got out quickly and told me to wait. He then opened the door for me so I could get out.**

Ally: Thank you. So, that was why you wanted me to wait. Just because you wanted to open the door for me.

Austin: Yea, I had never done that before.

Ally: You've never opened the door for anyone?

Austin: Nope.

Ally: You're silly.

Austin: I know.

**Austin and I walked to his door while holding hands. Austin dugged in his pocket and found the key. He opened the door and we went in. We walked in the kitchen and we found Austin's parents.**

Austin: Hey Mom. Hey Dad.

Margot: Hey Austin. I see Ally's back.

Ally: Yup. I'm back.

Margot: I'm so glad, you're back sweetie. We have all missed you. Mark and I were worried about you.

Mark: Yea. Don't worry we know about your father. You can count on us for anything.

Ally: Thanks alot.

Austin: Yea. Since Ally is alone, I was wondering if she could stay at our house.

Margot: That's an excellent idea. Of course she can stay.

Austin: Thanks alot mom... dad.

Margot/Mark: No problem sweetie.

**Wow, I wished my dad was like Austin's dad. We walked out of the kitchen and walked in the living room. There we saw Austin's siblings playing on the wii. Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Rydel were all there playing Just Dance. We walked to the couch and Austin and I sat down. We watched as they played and quarrel. **

Rydel: In your face! I beat all of you!

Rocky: It's just a stupid game. I bet that I am still a better dancer than you're.

Rydel: Yea right.

Riker: Guys, stop fighting. We all know that the best dancer is obiviously me.

Ryland: Wow, you guys are lame.

Austin: GUYS!

Riker: OMG! We didn't see you guys here.

Austin: Obiviously.

Rydel: YAY! I see Ally's back.

Austin: Yup, she's back.

Rydel: Hey Austin, why don't you play with Rocky, Riker, and Ryland on the wii, while me and Ally go upstairs.

Austin: Umm... sure I guess.

Rydel: Okay. Let's go Ally.

Ally: (_getting up_) Okay.

Rydel: Sorry that they're so competive. They just don't want to face that I'm a better dancer than them.

Rocky: Maybe a better dancer, but not a better singer.

Rydel: Shut up Rocky!

**Rydel and I walked upstairs to her room. And we talked the whole time.**

Rydel: I'm so glad you're back. Austin was very depressed without you.

Ally: I know, but believe me. So was I.

Rydel: I know. I can imagine. But now that you're with him, I can see you both are happy again.

Ally: Yea, I've missed him so much.

Rydel: You know what Ally. I hate how I don't have any sisters, but ever since I meet you, I feel like you're that sister that I have always wanted.

Ally: I feel the same towards you too. I know I can always count on you with anything.

Rydel: I'm glad to hear that Ally. But don't you have a sister?

Ally: Yea, her name is Vanessa. But it's like sad how I can't see her anymore.

Rydel: Why?

Ally: Cause she's in Europe. Cause she goes to college there.

Rydel: Really, but why don't you guys like call each other.

Ally: Well... she rarely has time. She's really busy all the time.

Rydel: I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry I'll be your sister.

Ally: Thanks Rydel.

**We talked and talked some more until there was a knock on the door. **

Rydel: Who is it?

?: It's me, Austin.

Rydel: Okay, come on in.

**Austin opened the door.**

Austin: You're not going to believe it. I beat the guys in all the rounds.

Rydel: That's not hard to believe.

Austin: (_laughing_) I know. Well Rydel, I came in here, because I need my princess back.

Rydel: Awww... (_hugging Ally_) Bye Ally see you tomorrow.

Ally: Okay.

**Austin and I walked out of Rydel's room and closed her door. **

Austin: Well. Time to go to sleep babe.

Ally: Okay. But where am I going to sleep?

Austin: In my room of course.

**I thought it wasn't such a great idea sleeping in Austin's room with him. I know he's my boyfriend, but I think I would feel really uncomfortable sleeping with him. But I didn't want to tell him. I got in the bed and Austin laid down beside me. **

Austin: What's wrong? You look scared.

Ally: I'm not scared. What are you talking about.

Austin: Ohh.. I know you're afraid of sleeping with me. Aren't you?

Ally: No.

Austin: Allyson... don't lie to me.

Ally: Okay. Yes, I feel uncomfortable sleeping with you.

Austin: Okay, It's okay. I'll just sleep in Riker's room. It's okay.

**He started standing up, but I grabbed his arm.**

Ally: No, Austin. I want to be with you. It's just that I feel awkward sleeping with you.

Austin: Oh... Um... I have an idea.

**He then got some pillows and blankets out of his closet. He sit all of the pillows down on the floor and he covered himself with the blankets.**

Austin: Here, how about I sleep right here and you sleep up there. Is that okay with you?

Ally: Yea.

Austin: just give me your hand.

**I gave him my hand and I saw as he held it in his hand.**

Austin: I'll always be here with you. Not matter what.

**He started singing a song to me quietly.**

Would you dance  
>If I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>And never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>If you saw me crying?<br>And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>For the one you loved?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

Would you swear  
>That you'll always be mine?<br>Or would you lie?  
>Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>You're here tonight.<p>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I would stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
>I just want to hold you.<br>Am I in too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care  
>You're here tonight.<p>

I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by your forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<p>

I can be your hero.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>And I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<br>You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero. 

**He stared into my eyes still holding my hand.**

Austin: Te amo.

Ally: I love you too.

**Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I stood up and looked at the clock. 10 AM. I looked down and saw that Austin was still asleep. I got the pillow that I was using and threw it at Austin. **

Austin: (_rubbing his eyes_) Ally!

Ally: (innocently) Yes?

**I then got out of the bed and sat beside him on the floor.**

Austin: Did you sleep well last night?

Ally: Yea. How about you? I'm really sorry that I made you sleep on the floor.

Austin: Ally, it's okay. As long as you're happy I am happy.

Ally: You're the best.

Austin: (_blushing_) And you're awesome. Are you hungry?

Ally: Sorta, how about you?

Austin: Yea. (_holds out hand_) Here let's go to the kitchen.

**I grab his hand and we both go to the kitchen together. To our suprise, the kitchen was already in use and not by Austin's parents.**

Riker: (_puts a pan on his head_) Do you think this looks good on me?

Rocky: Why are you so childish?

Rydel: You all are childish. No one is helping me cook! I'm the only mature one here.

Riker: I'm mature.

Austin: Right...

Rydel: You shouldn't be talking either Austin.

Rocky: She told you!

Austin: Not funny.

Ryland: Is it just me or does anyone even know I am here!

Riker: Yea... We knew you were here. When did you get here?

Ryland: I was the first one in the kitchen!  
>Riker: Ohhh... So Ally, did you sleep last night?<p>

Ally: Yea, actually I went to sleep pretty quickly.

Riker: I can imagine sleeping with someone so sexy like Austin.

Austin: (_looks at him awkwardly_)

Ally: No, I didn't sleep with Austin.

Riker: Ohh. Never mind then.

Rydel: So, What do you guys want for breakfast?

Austin: PANCAKES!

Rydel: Don't you ever get bored of eating pancakes every single day?

Austin: Nope.

Rydel: Wow... How about you Ally? What do you want for breakfast?

Ally: Pancakes would be okay.

Austin: (_whispering_) If you don't want your pancakes you can always give them to me.

Ally: Sure.

Rocky: (_screaming_) Watch out!

Rydel: A flying pancake? Who did that?

**Everyone pointed at Riker.**

Riker: It wasn't me. It was... Ryland.

Ryland: No, it wasn't!

Rydel: Ryland! Go to your room!

Ryland: You're not my mom.

Rydel: But I am your older sister.

**Ryland went quickly to his room, but then came back for his pancakes.**

Riker: (_laughing_) What a jerk.

Austin: Hey Ally! We should go to Trish's house. Cause I bet she doesn't know you're here.

Ally: Yea, you're right. I forgot to tell her I was in Miami.

**I stood up. I collected my plate and Austin's to go wash them.**

Austin: Don't worry Ally, I'll wash them.

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: But it's gonna cost you.

**Austin pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss.**

Rydel: Awww... So Cute.

**I smiled at Austin and then headed towards Austin's room. I got ready and went back to the kitchen were Austin was. **

Austin: Are you ready?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: (_smiling_) Let's go then.

**We walked out of the house and walked towards the car. **

Austin: Wait! I need to open the door for you!

**He ran and opened my door.**

Ally: Thanks.

**I got in and Austin closed the door. He got in and he started the car.**

(in the car)

Austin: So have you heard anything from your dad?

Ally: OMG! I promised Aunt Susan I would call her. I forgot!

Austin: Why don't you call her?

Ally: Cause I left my phone at Oregon.

Austin: (_getting out his phone_) Here.

Ally: (_smiling_) Thanks sweetie.

Austin: (_smiling_) You're welcome beautiful. I would kiss you right now, but I can't cause I'm driving.

Ally: (_teasing_) I see Mr. Moon is cautious.

Austin: (_laughing_) Yes I am.

(on the phone with Aunt Susan)

Aunt Susan: Hello?

Ally: Hello. This is Ally.

Aunt Susan: Ally, hey sweetie. How have you been?

Ally: Awesome and I'm sorry I haven't called you.

Aunt Susan: It's okay, but I need to tell you something really important.

Ally: What is it?

Aunt Susan: Ohh my gosh Ally. After you left to the airport the house was filled with chaos.

Ally: What happened?

Aunt Susan: Well Ethan went crazy when he found out that you left. And your dad. My gosh he tried killing himself. He also said he rather want you dead then dating Austin. He went physco and I think your dad has lost it. This morning I took him to a mental bellevue. The doctor said he suffered a mental disorder called Borderline Personality. The doctor said that your dad didn't mean to do all those things. So, please forgive your father.

Ally: How did this happen? How long will he be there?

Aunt Susan: The doctor doesn't know for sure why your dad has this. The doctor said that he will know for sure what the cause is later on. And your father will have to be in there for 6 months.

Ally: I guess I'll have to go back to Oregon.

Aunt Susan: No, Ally stay in Miami. Be happy with Austin. I think I'll go to Miami and go take care of you.

Ally: No. I think it would be best if you stayed with my dad. I'll be okay.

Aunt Susan: Whatever you say sweetie. If you need anything just call me. Everything will be okay. Don't worry.

Ally: Okay, bye.

Aunt Susan: Bye.

**I ended the call and started crying. Austin then arrived at Trish's driveway and parked.**

Austin: What's wrong baby?

Ally: My dad. He's in a mental bellevue.

**Austin hugged me tightly.**

Austin: Everything will be okay.

Ally: I know. But I feel bad for my dad.

Austin: I do too Ally. But think about it. Your dad is now going to be feeling better and he's going to be like he used to be... happy and understanding.

Ally: You're right, Austin.

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I kissed him softly.**

Austin: (_wiping my tears_) Better?

Ally: Yea.

Austin: Okay, let's go hang out with Trish.

**We got out the car and knocked on Trish's door. But Dez answered.**

Dez: Hey Guys! Ally! You're back!

Ally: Yea, I'm back.

**Trish came running in.**

Trish: Ally you're back!

**She hugged me tightly.**

Trish: Come on in!

**Austin and I went in Trish's house.**

Trish: Tell me everything. How did you get here?

**I then told Trish the whole story.**

Trish: Wow. I'm happy that you and Austin are together again. Gosh... Austin was really depressed. He didn't even want to hang out with us anymore.

Ally: Yea, I know.

Austin: Yea! She knows!

Dez: Is it just me or does Ally look different.

Austin: Nope. She looks the same. Beautiful like always.

Ally: (_laughing_)

Trish: Did Austin tell you?

Ally: Tell me what?

Austin: Tell her what?

Trish: I'm getting married with Dez... next week.

Ally: OMG! Congrats.

Austin: Ohh Yeah.. Hey Ally guess what?

Ally: What?

Austin: Trish is getting married with Dez in a week.

Ally: Yea. I think I'm aware of that.

Austin: Okay.

Dez: So, when are you guys getting married.

Ally: I think that (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: Soon!

Trish: I would sure like to see you and Ally getting married. It would be such a beautiful ceremony. After that you could have your honeymoon at Brazil and have girl triplets and name them Brooklyn, Violet, and Charlotte.

Ally: Umm... Trish you're going way too far. And no offence but I don't like those names.

Austin: Yea. We should name one Austina.

Ally: Austina? Really?

Austin: Yea.

Ally: Wow.

Dez: I think unicorns exist!

Trish: Dez. What's up with you and your stupid comments.

Dez: Sorry.

Trish: So are you coming to my wedding?

Ally: Of course! I can't wait.

Trish: Yay! Do you guys wanna watch a movie.

Austin: Yea. What are we watching?

Trish: Women in Black.

Austin: Is it that scary movie. That scares people. But won't scare me cause I'm Austin Moon and Austin Moon is never afraid of anything!

Ally: Yes. It's the scary movie.

Austin: (_worried_) Ohh great.

**We watched the movie and all four of us were pretty freaked out. But Austin was more scared then any of us. I could tell. Towards the middle of the movie Austin started talking again.**

Austin: Umm... guys I think that I... have to go home to... wash my clothes. So I gotta go. Are you coming with me Ally or do you want me to come pick you up later.

Ally: No. I'll go with you.

**We stood up and headed towards the door.**

Trish/Dez: Bye guys.

Ally/Austin: Bye.

**We left and got in the car. Austin started driving.**

(in the car)

Ally: What's wrong Austin?

Austin: Nothing.

Ally: You look scared.

Austin: I'm not I'm just tired. It's been a long day.

Ally: Right...

Austin: Yea...

Ally: Were you scared.

Austin: Me scared... please.

Ally: Austin, it was sorta obvious that you were freaking out.

Austin: Okay... Maybe I was a little just a little.

Ally: Okay whatever you say.

Austin: Can I hold your hand?

Ally: Yea.

**Austin held my hand and I felt how cold his hand were.**

Ally: You're cold. Are you okay?

Austin: Yea.

Ally: (_feeling his fore head_) You don't have a fever.

Austin: (_smiling_) Yes I do. I have the Ally fever.

Ally: Wow. But I'm really worried. What's wrong?

Austin: Okay. I admited it. I was scared.

Ally: Austin. It was just a movie.

Austin: I know. I'm just a very wierd person that gets freaked out over a stupid movie.

Ally: You aren't wierd. It's normal. Now forget about cause Ally Dawson is here!

Austin: (_laughing_) Okay.

**We got to Austin's house and noticed that nobody was up. So we quietly went up to Austin's room.**

(in his room)

Austin: Wow you actually fixed the bed this morning. I never do that. No wonder my room looks different.

Ally: Yup. I'm just OCD like that.

Austin: (_laughing_) Okay. Let me go to the closet and (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: Austin, I want you to sleep with me. I realized that I can trust you and that I don't have to feel wierd around you.

Austin: Are you sure you want me to sleep with you? Cause it's okay sleeping on the floor. I don't mind.

Ally: Yea I'm okay. Unless you don't want to sleep with me.

Austin: Of course I want to sleep with you!

Ally: (_laughing_) But can you please try not to (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: Ally. Even though I will be tempted, I will try not to have sex with you.

Ally: I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say try not snore.

Austin: (_confused look_) So does that mean that we can have sex?

Ally: Maybe...

Austin: Naughty Ally.

Ally: I'm just kidding. (_laughing_) And you were the one who metioned this sex thing.

Austin: You're right.

**Austin and I got in the bed and started looking at each other. **

Austin: Can I atleast hug you? While you sleep.

Ally: Sure.

**Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his heart beat and his warmth against mine. **

Ally: I love you Austin! I love you soo much!

Austin: I love you too. More than anything.

**Austin kissed me long and sweetly.**

Austin: I love you Allyson.

**He then started getting closer and he started singing such a beautiful song.**

Ohh yeeahh ohh

Sleeping in, Sunday Morning

bodies intertwined

playing fake, we're awake

but we don't wanna rise

I saved a place in my chest

for you to rest your head on me

a part of me is a mess

i must confess

is time to come clean

I am addicted to your touch

No other woman's made me want it this much

I can not resists the warmth of your hips

a single serving is never enough

cause I'm addicted to your touch

ooh ohhh

My schedule is yours today

I'm not in a rush

you could be my little coffee bean

and I will be the mug

Let's rent a movie tonight

and snuggle up inside

oohh uuhhh yayyayyee

and when the credits arrive

I'll be by your side, letting you know…

I am addicted to your touch

No other woman's made me want it this much

I can not resists the warmth of your hips

a single serving is never enough

cause im addicted to your touch

oohh

I want your neck

I want your shoulders

I want to be the only one that holds ya

I want your legs, I want your arms

I want to be inside your arms

If I don't have you next to me, I'll probably lose my sanity

I am addicted…

I am addicted to your touch

No other woman's made me want it this much

I can not resists the warmth of your hips

a single serving is never enough

cause im addicted to your touch

I am addicted to your touch

No other woman's made me want it this much

I can not resists the warmth of your hips

a single serving is never enough

cause im addicted to your touch

**I watched as Austin fell asleep. So, I leaned over to Austin and kissed him on the cheek. **

Ally: (_whispering_) I love you, Austin Moon.


	14. Chapter 14

AUSTIN'S POV:

A week later...

**I waited for Ally at the end of the staircase.**

Austin: Ally! Hurry up! We are going to be late for Trish's wedding!

Ally: Hold on.

**I looked down at my watch. Wow women take a long time to get ready. I looked up again and I froze. I was staring at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen before. Ally looked beautiful.**

Ally: (walking down the stairs) What do you think?

(.com/albums/ww161/1sexyfemale/Evening_Dresses_Royal_Blue_Tulle_Strapless_Neckline_Sleeveless_Floor-length_)

Austin: (stuttering) Y-Y-Y-YOU LOOK AWESOME! (holds out hand)

Ally: (grabs his hand) Thanks and you also look handsome with you tuxedo.

Austin: (blushing) Thanks. My mom made me wear it.

(.)

Ally: Well... it looks cute.

Austin: But not as cute as you. You look amazing. Beautiful.

**I started to lean forward, but Ally stopped me.**

Ally: Austin! We're going to be late.

Austin: You're right.

**We quickly went in the car and drove to the church. We got out of the car and quickly took our place in the front row. We couldn't greet Trish or Dez, because the ceremony was already starting. I was really bored through the whole ceremony, but Ally looked so delighted and eager. Various times I tried falling asleep but Ally made me stay awake and said that it was very important for me to stay awake for something so "beautiful" like a wedding. Wow Ally can be so boring sometimes. Then FINALLY the preacher said the key lines that meant that this thing was almost over.**

Preacher: Dezmond Alexander Smith do you take Patricia Maria de La Rosa as your wife?

Dez: No. I came here to marry Trish not Patricia!

Trish: DEZ! My real name is Patricia!

Dez: Then why do they call you Trish?

Trish: Because it's my nickname!

Dez: But why Trish and not Pat?

Trish: Dez just answer the question!

Dez: Can you repeat the question please?

Preacher: (_annoyed_) Dezmond Alexander Smith do you take Patricia Maria de La Rosa as your wife?

Dez: I do.

Preacher: Patricia Maria de La Rosa do you take Dezmond Alexander Smith as your husband?

Trish: I do.

Preacher: Very well then. Dez you may know kiss the bride.

**Dez and Trish turned towards each other and started kissing for a very long time. It was very disgusting to watch. Yup and they are still kissing. Wow! These two really must love each other. Until finally they got away from each other. Then finally Trish faced the guest and started yelling her famous phrase.**

Trish: Guess who's ready to party!

**We drove from the church and to Trish's house. The party was at her house's backyard. Ally and I got there and saw that there was a lot of people. We saw as Trish was running all over the backyard and Dez was yelling at his grandma. It was complete chaos! Ally and I took a seat at a table. The waiters served us our meal and we both ate while talking. We were having a great time until Trish's mom made a speech for her daughter. She got so emotionally that she started crying. Trish looked annoyed, but Dez looked confused. Several other people then went up and made a speech. **

Austin: I think you should go. Say something. About Dez and Trish.

Ally: You think?

Austin: Yea.

**Ally got up and started walking up to the stage. **

Ally: Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I am Ally, the very proud friend of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating bride and groom, and thanking all of you for coming here today.

When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Trish has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades to come.

Trish, I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend and for sharing the last 13 years with me. My parents and I have just loved this girl since kindergarten. We've coddled her, enjoyed her, and laughed with her.? I know how much joy she has brought into our lives, and I know that she'll bring that joy into Dez's life as well.

As children, Trish and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. The fondest memories include the times we spent at the river having picnic lunches.

Separately, you are two special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. As you sit side by side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream from the peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loop the loops, and enjoy every twist and turn.

For the ride is much better when you share it together. Coming together is the beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success.

My wishes for Dez and Trish are that they have a continued loving friendship and partnership; that they enjoy success and laughter; that they are blessed with children; and that they always see and talk with their heart.?

**Everyone starts standing up from their seats and start clapping, even me. Then out of nowhere Trish started yelling.**

Trish: (raising up her glass) Cheers everyone!

**Everyone raises up their glass and the music starts and everyone starts dancing. Ally and Trish were talking and Dez was dancing with his grandma. Wow, Dez must really love his grandma. I was alone seating in my chair when suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder.**

?: Hey Austin! Why so lonely?

**I turned around and was shocked.**

Austin: Angelica! What are you doing here?

Angelica: Well Dez invited me to his wedding since I'm his cousin. Or don't you remember.

Austin: Of course I remember.

Angelica: (_putting hand on cheek_) You look so hot with that tux.

Austin: Thanks Angelica. But I have a girlfriend and you can't be acting like this around me.

Angelica: Girlfriend? (_flirty_) But Austin I was your girlfriend. We used to love each other until your parents got in our way.

Austin: Angelica, that was years ago. Now I don't love you anymore and if you excuse me... I need to go perform a song.

Angelica: You're a singer?

Austin: Yea.

**I then headed towards the stage and got everyone's attention.**

Austin: Hey everybody! I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing a song for the newlywed couple. Ally, babe this goes for you too.

**I saw as everyone exited the dance floor and left it just for Dez and Trish. They both got ready to dance their first dance. And I started singing.**

Everyday I wake up next to a angel

More beautiful than words could say

They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?

Cause years passed and we're still here today

Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman

I cant fight back the tears in my eyes

Oh how could I be so lucky

I must've done something right

And I promise to love her for the rest of my life

Seems like yesterday when she first said hello

Funny how time fly's by when you're in love

It took us a lifetime to find each other

It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one

Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman

I cant fight back the tears in my eyes

Oh how could I be so lucky

I must've done something right

And I promise to love her for the rest of my life

**I finished the song and smiled at Ally and saw as Trish and Dez stopped dancing and kissed. It was really cute I couldn't wait for me and Ally to get married. Even though Ally thought it was way too soon. I quickly exited the stage, but Angelica stopped me.**

Angelica: You sing so beautiful. And you looked so beautiful performing.

Austin: Thanks, but I have to go find my girlfriend.

**Then Angelica grabbed my tie and forced me to stay with her. She then pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I tried pushing her away but she was way too strong. Then finally she let go and smiled. I opened my eyes and saw Ally standing there. Her eyes were watery.**

Austin: Ally, I can explain.

Ally: (crying) Austin, there's nothing to explain.

**She ran away from me, but I followed her. I finally catched up and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.**

Ally: Austin, let go of me.

Austin: I won't let go until you listen to me.

Ally: I said let go!  
><strong>Just then she slapped me across my face and I let go of her. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

ALLY'S POV:

**I stopped running and caught my breath. I couldn't believe it. Austin was kissing another girl. And I slapped him! What the hell! I had never slapped anyone before. But he deserved it. For playing with my feelings. I knew this wouldn't work out. I turned around and noticed that Austin wasn't there anymore. Probably he went back to the party and started flirting with that girl again. Just then I saw Trish running towards me in her puffy, white wedding dress.**

Trish: ALLY! ALLY! What's wrong why did you run away from the party?

Ally: Austin! Austin...

Trish: What did Austin do?

Ally: (_crying_) Austin was kissing another girl!

Trish: WHAT? Are you sure you aren't drunk!

Ally: Trish, I'm serious. After his performance I wanted to go congratulate him for doing an awesome job and to my surprise I saw his kissing another girl!

Trish: Ally! There must be a reason for all of this. I'm sure there is... Austin isn't like that. He's an awesome guy.

Ally: What reason? Is it because he got bit by a snake and the girl was sucking the venom from his LIPS!

Trish: (_calmly_) Anything is possible.

Ally: Trish!  
>Trish: Don't worry. Don't tell me you're just going to leave from your best friend's wedding.<p>

Ally: You're right. Today is a special day for you and I can't act like a jerk.

**Trish smiled at me. We both sat down at a table near the stage. I sat down but couldn't help, but to look for Austin.**

Trish: So, what do you think? Do you like my dress?

Ally: Yea, it's beautiful.

**Just then came Dez laughing with his grandma.**

Trish: Dez what are you doing?

Dez: (_laughing loudly_) Me and grandma were having a contest to see who could drink more beer without getting drunk.

Trish: Why would you do that?

Dez: I don't know but I think I'm dizzy.

Trish: I'm sorry Ally, but Dez is so CHILDISH! I have to go take Dez to bed.

Dez: Why does grandma always win! It's not fair she cheated!

**I saw as Trish took Dez inside the house. I have to admit Dez can be stupid sometimes. **

?: Hey Ally, why so lonely here.

**I turned around and hoped that it was Austin. Even though I was mad at him, I still wanted to talk to him.**

Ally: Ohh.. Hey Dallas.

Dallas: Wanna dance with me and I won't accept no as an answer.

Ally: Sure.

**I stood up and went to the dance floor with Dallas. We started dancing and that's when I saw Austin. His eyes got wide and I could tell he was mad. OMG! He was probably thinking that I'm a slut. But Dallas and I are just friends! Friends can dance together right?**

Dallas: You look beautiful.

Ally: Thanks.

Dallas: What happened to the Moon kid?

Ally: I like this song. What is it called again?

Dallas: In My Life by The Beatles. And yea it's an awesome song even though it's classic.

Ally: Yea.

Dallas: Ally, I was a jerk before. And I want a second chance with you.

Ally: Dallas, (_gets interrupted_)

Dallas: I know you like that Moon kid (_gets interrupted_)

Ally: His name is Austin.

Dallas: Whatever. I know you love him, but I'm sure that if you hang out with me more. You might fall in love with me. And I won't ever give up on you. You are the only girl that makes me feel this awesome feeling.

Ally: Dallas, I told you already. I just want to stay friends.

Dallas: Ally, you don't know how much I want you. I would do anything for you.

Ally: Dallas, I'm sure there is another amazing girl waiting for you.

Dallas: I don't want another girl that is not you! You are my everything and you will be with me. Every time I see you and that Moon kid together... I just get jealous. How he haves you and I can't have you! Ally I want you!

**Dallas started pulling me closer and I tried getting away from him but couldn't. **

Ally: Dallas. Let go of me.

**He started kissing me, and I tried to get away but couldn't. Just then I felt as someone got him away from me. **

?: LET HER GO YOU CREEP!

Ally: Austin.

**Austin grabbed Dallas and punched him in the face. Dallas fell to the floor and his nose started bleeding. He started wiping the blood away and tried to get up. He stood up and tried hitting Austin back but couldn't. He gave up and started yelling swear words at Austin.**

Dallas: Ally. I love you. Don't worry I'll come back for you soon!

**He left and everyone got quiet. A few minutes later everyone started dancing again and pretended as if nothing happened. I hugged Austin.**

Ally: Thanks for saving me from that freak.

Austin: (_smiling_) No probs Babe.

Ally: Wait a sec. I'm mad at you.

Austin: (_laughing_) Ohh yea. I almost forgot.

Ally: Austin. Why? Why were you kissing another girl?

Austin: Ever since 5th grade this girl named Angelica has had a huge crush on me. I had never loved her, but in 7th grade I felt so bad so I decided to date her. Then thank god she moved in 8th grade. And now she came back from Oklahoma and she wants to get back with me. She forced a kiss and I couldn't get away from her. I know you're mad and I'm sorry. (_smiling_) But to be honest you kiss better than her.

Ally: (_blushing_) Thanks. And I'm sorry for overreacting. And for not trusting you. And for slapping you.

Austin: Yea and my cheek still hurts.

Ally: I'm sorry.

Austin: It's okay. So are you mad still?

Ally: Why would I be. You're the best.

Austin: I love you.

Ally: I love you too.

Austin: Ohh.. I almost forgot. Right after you slapped me the Taylor Lautner **(A/N Lol I Know )** ,son of the owner of Madison Square Garden, asked me to play at Madison Square Garden for New Year's Eve. Do you know what this means?

Ally: (_confused_) Umm.. No.

Austin: ALLY! This is HUGE! This means that I did it my career is a total success!

Ally: OMG! I'm so proud of you.

Austin: And I couldn't have done it without you.

Ally: We couldn't have done it without each other.

**Austin pulled me closer and we both kissed passionately. We got interrupted by Trish's booming voice.**

Trish: Well... to end this party I would like to ask my best friend, Austin Moon, to go back on stage to sing another song for us!

**Everyone started cheering and clapping. Austin kissed my forehead and went up the stage.**

Austin: Well this song is about my life without my special girl aka Ally. I hope you guys like it.

**(A/N: I love this song, when I heard it, I thought of Austin & Ally for some reason. Lol I recommend this song it's called Without You by David Guetta and Usher.)**

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I,<br>Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're<br>Estrange  
>Without you, without you<p>

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night<br>Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<p>

I can't look, I'm so blind  
>Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!<p>

Oh oh oh  
>You you you<br>Without  
>You you you<br>Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

**Everyone applauded and started yelling Austin's name. Austin smiled big at the crowd and got off the stage and walked towards me. **

Ally: You did it superstar. I'm really proud of you!

Austin: Thanks. Hey they're playing the last song. Could I have this dance?

**I smiled and we danced that slow dance. It was really romantic and I felt really happy. The song ended and the our lips met.**

**Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Also you can always tell me any ideas that you have. Love Yall... I'll try to update tomorrow, no promises though lol. I'm so happy today, but I don't think you guys care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE END OF THE STORY:(! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IT'S SHORT THOUGH.**

**Two elders were sitting on their rocking chairs and were surrounded by 3 small children.**

Ally: And that's how your grandfather and I met.

Austin: Yea. We met through our passion for music. And I have to admit, I was really lucky that I met your grandmother.

**The children were very amused and started asking questions. The first to talk was Serena who was seven years old. **

Serena: GRANDPA! I didn't know you were a singer!

Austin: Well... (_laughing_) Now you know.

Serena: Were you handsome?

Austin: (_chuckling_) Ask your grandma she knows.

Ally: Serena, your grandfather was and still is a very handsome man.

Serena: (_smiling_)

**Serena looked at her cousin, Dustin (who was five years old) and asked him a question.**

Serena: Dustin, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Dustin: A firefighter!

Austin: Dustin, are you sure you don't want to be a singer like me? Being a singer is awesome.

Dustin: I'm sure.

Serena: I wanna be a song writter just like you, grandma.

Ally: I'm glad. Being a song writter is a very amazing career. You get to express your feelings in songs and (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Sorry.

**Adriana, the oldest of them all stood up and started talking.**

Adriana: Who wants cookies and milk?

Serena/Dustin: ME! ME! ME! ME!

**They all then got up and raced to the kitchen. Austin and Ally were still in their rocking chair, but now lonely. Austin looked at Ally's pale, wrinkly face and Ally stared into Austin's hazel eyes.**

Austin: You know what. You haven't changed a thing. You're still the same loving Ally that I fell in love with. These 50 years with you have been a blessing for me.

Ally: Austin. I love you and our love will always remain strong. It will go through any obstacles and any challenges. Austin, I don't know what I would've done (_gets interrupted_)

Austin: Without you.

**Ally grinned at Austin. And Austin leaned closer and kissed Ally on the lips, just like they would when they were younger.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. WAS IT A GOOD ENOUGH ENDING?**


End file.
